The Challenge
by TX549
Summary: Jack faces an extreme challenge. How does he deal with knowing his daughter suffers the darkest betrayal and abuse? What will Sam do to aid the man she loves and the daughter they share? Support comes from a galaxy away and the arrival of unexpected proxy changes the game. 2nd in the Family Line. Caution reading because subject may be disturbing. Corrected for missing chapters
1. Author's Note

Another fairly long one. Follows along The Family line. Follows the Hunted.

Some personal knowledge goes into this story. Explores how Jack dealing with his biggest fear. Failing as a parent. What happens when the woman that is his daughter deals with a trauma no one should have to deal with?

Just wanted to explore a different facet the is not often explored.

Again some chapters are short and some are long. It was the best way to break it up.

Please review and let me know what you think. It is complete.


	2. Chapter 1 - Discovery

The man sighed and looked out the window of the car at the pouring rain. The dreary day was only made better that for the first time in as long as he could remember he was going home early. He looked through the foggy windows at the streets of D.C. and watched the rain fall as his driver headed to his house. He was admittedly tired. He wondered again why he thought that taking this job was a good idea. He should have retired, kicked back, and relaxed. God knows he earned it.

The truth was he knew why. He just didn't trust anyone to look after his people and the program. Well, Hank, maybe, but he had indicated that he took the current job as a favor to him. Hank had made it clear that he had no ambition to move to D.C. and was going to retire. He wanted no part of the political game.

He turned and looked at his drive in the front seat. "What's the word Steve?"

Steve glanced in his review mirror. "She went in this morning sir. Still no word on delivery."

Jack smiled. "Well, hopefully we will have a healthy new addition soon."

"Yes sir." Steve replied. He glanced at his passenger in rearview mirror. He was concerned, as was everyone else who worked in the office. They all had seen how much the political battles had worn their boss down. It was obvious that the man was better suited for operation as opposed to the political stupidity he had to deal with on a daily basis.

A trill noise sounded. Steve clicked his earpiece. "Thompson."

He listened for a moment and then then spoke again. "Absolutely. I will tell him. Thanks for letting us know. I will call you in a bit."

Steve turned his head slightly to speak to Jack. "Good news sir. Michael Jonathan Miller was born about thirty minutes ago. Nine point nine pounds."

"That's great. Nine pounds. Wow. How is Shelly?" Jack asked.

"She is fine sir. Resting comfortably." Steve replied. He glanced at the rearview mirror. If the general had picked up the baby's middle name he didn't react. He figured the general had. He didn't miss much and more than one person had fallen victim to assuming the he was not as smart as he really was.

Jack grunted. "After having a nine plus pound baby, I can't imagine how comfortable you can be, but at least everyone is healthy and fine." He reached into his pocket and withdrew his wallet. He pulled out some cash and handed it over the seat to Steve. "Donation for baby gift."

"Yes sir." Steve turned onto the road to the general's townhome. Even though he wouldn't admit, he had known the general was in fact worried about his non-com. Hence why he was driving the car instead of Technical Sergeant Miller. Miller's wife had a rough last trimester and the general had all but ordered him to spend as much time at home as he could. The general's devotion to his troops, his fairness as well as reputation had quickly earned him the undying loyalty of his staff. From what Steve understood, it was the same at the general's last command, at the mountain. He had been here at Washington for a while now, yet the people in Colorado still held him in hero status and were deeply loyal to him and quick to close ranks and shun anyone who they thought may be attacking the general. That had cause more than a few problems when it came to inspections when inspectors asked questions about the command environment that were misconstrued as criticism. Steve just hoped that he could be half as good an officer as he climbed in ranks.

As they pulled up the house, Steve tensed. He noticed something on the front porch. He put the car in park and opened his door. As he stepped out he flicked the lock switch.

"Stay here sir." He ordered as he reached for his concealed weapon in his waistband as he stepped around the hood of the car. He slowly walked up to the form sitting on the steps. He sighed as he heard the car door open and the general got out. He should have known the general was not going to sit in the car and allow him to evaluate the threat. The incident with the senator a while back showed that the general dealt with things head on. He moved closer as the general caught him and looked down.

"Cassie?" Jack asked.

Steve was surprised to see the person was a very attractive young woman as she raised her rain soaked head and looked at the general. "Hi Jack." She said softly.

Jack quickly shrugged off his all-weather trench coat and wrapped it around the young woman's shoulders. "What the hell are you doing sitting here in the rain? You are going to make yourself sick."

Instead of responding, the young lady burst into tears and wrapped her arms around the general, who was now getting soaked as well.

Steve was admittedly shocked. He had never known anyone the general allowed to get that close to him. Well, there were rumors about one, but he had personally never witnessed it and it was an unwritten rule that no one ever talked about it. As far as the staff was concerned, the general was entitled to happiness. Steve looked at the young woman in the general's arms and wondered. He admittedly knew very little about the general's private life, but he was sure a daughter would have been mentioned. He knew the general well enough to know that he would never consider a romantic relationship with a girl that young. Besides, if the rumors were true, he was involved already to someone whose reputation was almost as fearsome as his.

Jack glanced over at him. "Go ahead and go home Steve. I got this. I will be fine."

"Yes sir." Steve replied. He saluted and turned and walked back to the car. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew better to argue with the general. He felt sorry for the girl. Who knew how long she sat in the cold rain. A thought crossed his head. It wasn't much, but maybe he could help.

Jack guided Cassie to the door and placed his key in the lock and opened it. He followed her in.

"Cassie, what is going on? And why didn't you use your key to get in?" Jack asked, gently wiping Cassie's face with his handkerchief.

Cassie looked up at him. The sadness in her eyes almost broke his heart. "I left in such a hurry, I forgot my key." She replied flatly.

Jack saw she was shivering. He wanted to know what was going on, but first things first. "Okay, first, come with me." He ordered.

He didn't wait on a response as he took her hand and led her upstairs to the guest room, which in essence was her room when she was here. He led her in.

"Strip out of those wet clothes." He commanded as he walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower to warm it up. He grabbed a towel off the rack and walked back out to where Cassie stood shivering in her bra and panties. He held open the towel for her to wrap around herself.

He kissed the top of her head. "Go get in the shower." He said gently.

She nodded and walked to the bathroom as Jack watched. As soon as she was inside, he went to his room and dug in the dresser. He pulled out one of his sweatshirts and dug some more. Surely he had at least one pair here. Ah ha. He pulled out the sweatpants and looked at them. They would still be too long, but closer fit than his would be. He paused in thought a moment, and then decided. He grabbed a pair of clean boxers out of his drawer and walked back into Cassie's room. He placed the items on the bed and went back and grabbed a robe and some slippers. He brought those in just as he heard the doorbell ring. He frowned and looked towards the bathroom. He went quickly down the staircase.

He opened the door and was surprised to Lieutenant Thompson.

"Lieutenant?" Jack asked.

Thompson smiled. "Sorry to bother you sir, but…well, I thought you might be able to use this." he said as he handed Jack a bag. "It might…help."

Jack looked surprised as he took the bag. Jack noticed it was hot. "Uh, I appreciate this."

"It's hot food, coffee and hot chocolate." Thompson explained.

"You didn't have to go…"

"Nonsense sir. It's obvious you have your hands full. This is easier than trying to cook and no offense, but she looked like she could use something to warm her up."

"Yeah. Look, about that…"

"Sir, it's okay. You don't need to explain anything. I…well I and the rest of your staff want you to know that if you need anything at all, we are here." Thompson said.

Jack nodded. "Does anyone else…?"

"No sir. I would never do that. I just know everyone else feels the same way I do." Thompson replied.

"I would appreciate your discretion for now." Jack stated.

"Yes sir." Thompson replied. He turned to leave. "Sir, if you need anything at all, just call."

"I will. Thank you." Jack said. He watched as the lieutenant he got in the car and then shut door.

Jack carried the bag into the kitchen and began to dig out the contents. After he had set the table, he realized Cassie should have been out of the shower. Maybe she didn't like the clothes. He walked up stairs to her room. He gently knocked. Getting no answer he pushed open the door. His heart fell to the floor.

Cassie was curled into a fetal position on the bed. She was facing away from the door. Jack could hear her sobbing. He walked over quickly and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Cassie? Honey?" He asked quietly

She tried to stop sobbing, but couldn't hide the whimpers.

"Cassie, please, let me help you." Jack pleaded.

Cassie turned slightly and Jack suppressed a gasp, and then felt his anger rise. Because she had been so cold, he hadn't seen it, but with her skin warmed up he could see the traces of a purplish mark on the side of her face. How had he missed that? How could he have not seen that?

"Cassie, what happened?" He asked as he gently reached out to move her hair out of the way of her face to get a closer look at the bruise. He quickly withdrew his hand when she flinched and pulled away.

"I'm sorry Honey." He said quickly. He was working hard to control his emotions. He was concerned Cassie had been hurt, and obviously needed help, and if his suspicions were correct, he was mad enough to know he would kill whoever did this to her.

She moved to sit up. "I'm sorry, Jack." Her voice was barely audible.

Jack slowly moved closer, careful to make no surprising or big movements. "Honey, why are you apologizing? You did nothing wrong. I just want to help." And I am so out of my depth here.

Cassie looked at him with tears in her eyes. She leaned over against him. He slowly wrapped his arm around her and rested his chin on her head. He noticed she tensed and shifted when his arm touched her back. He wasn't sure how he knew, but he knew she had bruising there as well.

"It's okay Cassie, I'm here. Whatever you need." Jack soothed the sobbing girl.


	3. Chapter 2 - Deeply Troubled

They stayed like that for almost ten minutes when Jack noticed she seemed to be calmer. "There is food for you downstairs. When is the last time you ate?"

She muttered something Jack could not make out.

"I'm sorry?" He asked.

She sat up and wiped her eyes with the handkerchief he had given her. She sniffed. "I said it has been a while. I don't honestly remember when."

Jack smiled at her. "How about we go down and eat and spend some time together? If you feel like talking, then we will talk. If you want to wait to talk, then we will. That sound okay?"

Cassie nodded and scooted to put her feet on the floor.

Jack followed her down the staircase. His heart was in turmoil. He could handle alien attacks, backstabbing politicians, ruthless business people, but he had no idea to help the woman he thought of as his daughter. This kind of thing was Sam's domain but with her on Atlantis, that was not an option. For now anyway. He was smart enough to admit that he was not above using his influence to call Sam home to help Cassie. No matter the cost to his career.

Cassie walked to the table and stood. Jack noticed she stood close the wall, as much in the corner as she could. He realized he was going to lose control of his emotions if he couldn't help her. As it was he could barely stand to see her crying and so upset. He was so used the happy, balanced Cassie that seeing her like this was killing him inside. He indicated a chair. "Sit down Cassie, I will heat the food. We have coffee, or hot chocolate. I also have soda in the fridge."

Cassie nodded and sat. She looked up. "Hot chocolate will be fine." She said quietly.

Jack nodded and went into the kitchen. He came back in a few minutes with the hot chocolate. He set it down in front of her and then went back into the kitchen. He came back a few minutes later with a plate of food and some soup. He placed it in front of her and then sat down.

She slowly picked up a piece of bread and pulled a small piece off and nibbled. She looked at him. "Aren't you going eat?" She asked softly. Her voice so quiet, Jack almost couldn't understand her.

"Maybe in a bit." He answered. He watched as she nibbled on the bread.

"Would you like to talk about it?" He asked.

She looked up, and Jack could see what? Fear? Doubt? "Can…can we just maybe watch The Simpsons for a while?"

Jack smiled. "Tell you what, Honey, you eat at least some of your soup and any of the chicken you can, and we can watch the Simpsons all night if you want."

Cassie almost smiled and she picked up her spoon.

Later Jack got her situated on couch with a blanket and put in a Simpsons DVD. He wished she had eaten more, but she managed half a bowl of soup and a couple of bites of chicken so he figured he better not push it. He moved to sit in the chair next to the couch.

Cassie was watching him. "Jack?"

"Yeah Sweetie?"

"Will you sit here on the couch with me and let me lay my head in your lap like I used to?" Cassie asked, clearly pleading.

Jack was surprised. Cassie had long ago outgrown laying her head in his lap. "Sure I will."

He came over onto the couch and sat down. Cassie adjusted her small frame and laid her head on his thigh, grabbing his arm and pulling it around her almost as if it was a security blanket.

Jack sighed inwardly and started the DVD. Cassie made it through the first fifteen minutes before she was asleep, but she kept her tight grip on his arm. Jack resigned himself to the fact he was going to be here all night and most likely sore in the morning. He was not young anymore, but it would be worth it if it comforted the young woman.

Alone with thoughts his mind pondered the problem. Cassie was upset. It was obvious she had been in an accident or fight or…He shook his head. He didn't want to think about that. She came over halfway across the country to the one place she thought she could be safe. Well, okay, he admitted to himself that her first choice would have been Sam, but Delta didn't fly to the Pegasus galaxy yet. That posed another issue. He had to let Sam know. Since he and Sam had become Cassie's guardians when Janet died, they had made it a point to ensure they were in full agreement with things concerning her, and kept each other up to date on anything and everything concerning her life. And let's face it, I am way over my head and not smart enough to help her. Sam is so much better at being a parent.

He heard a noise and looked down. Cassie was whimpering and trembling. She began to mutter and twist. Jack gently ran his hand through her hair and hummed. It was a trick he had used when she was young, even before Janet died, to calm her when she was upset or she was sick. Janet had once commented that was the only guaranteed remedy that never failed. He watched closely as Cassie became still and her whimpering stopped. He looked up at the pictures on his mantle. I need help here.

Jack awoke the next morning to find Cassie gone. He panicked a moment and jumped up. He immediately regretted that as his body protested the position he had slept in. He quickly went upstairs and didn't find her anywhere. He ran back down the staircase. He looked at the front door. The chain was still in place so it was obvious she didn't go out the front. He looked to the back door and saw that the lock was open. He peeked out the curtain to see her on the deck. He opened the door and walked out.

He was shocked to find her smoking a cigarette. "Cassie?"

She looked up. The bruise on her face was very evident now. It covered the left side of her face from just in front of her ear to her cheek. Her eyes were red and watery. Judging by the moisture on the front of her shirt and her sleeve she had been crying and wiping her eyes a while.

She glanced down at the cigarette and then back up at him. "I'm sorry. Guess you have another reason to be disappointed." She looked down.

Jack chose his words carefully. "Cassie, I love you. You know that. I could never be disappointed in you. I am concerned. I want you healthy, but, right now, let's consider it something to deal with later."

He moved to sit down as she nodded. He turned to her. "How long?"

Cassie sighed then took a drag on her cigarette. She blew out the smoke. "On and off since Roebuck."

Jack nodded. "Well, you're the one telling Sam, not me."

That actually brought an honest smile to Cassie's face. She took another puff on the cigarette as she looked out into the yard. "It's quiet here."

"Cassie, what happened, Honey?" Jack asked

She looked away a moment then back at him. "I screwed up Jack." She replied with her eyes watering.

"What possibly could you have done that was so bad?"

Cassie sighed as she finished her cigarette and stubbed it out. "Well, you know John and I have been dating a while?"

"Yes?" Jack answered. It was true he knew John. He had him vetted when Cassie and he were beginning to get serious. Jack's opinion was that of a spoiled brat. Congressman's son who had Daddy had taken care of everything for him. Jack didn't like the boy one bit, but Sam had told him it was Cassie's decision and he had to respect it and support her. He didn't like John, and they definitely did not hit it off when they had met. Jack felt he did not treat Cassie well enough.

"I found out he was cheating on me." Cassie said.

Jack felt a pang of sorrow for her. He could only imagine her pain upon finding that out. "I'm sorry Cassie." He said in a gentle voice.

He reached out slowly to her hair. He could see fear in her eyes a moment, but she didn't flinch. He slowly pulled her hair back. "Cassie, did he do this?"

Cassie turned away. "It was my fault."

Jack felt his anger well up. It was all he could do to suppress it. He breathed slowly. "Cassie, nothing you could have done would ever warrant a man hitting you. That is not something a real man does. That is a coward." His voice was flat, but he was seething.

Cassie lit another cigarette and refused to look at him. "No, it was my fault. I did it. I caught him with…her and I confronted him. I started yelling and called him a name. He did it to calm me down."

Jack was so mad now he could barely control his temper. He was going to kill John. Plain and simple. He counted to ten inside his head. "Cassie, I am going to tell you something and I am going to very firm and very clear. There is no reason for a man to hit a woman. Period. You are not talking combat, you are talking a relationship. A man that does that is not a man; he is a weak, useless coward."

Cassie glanced at Jack. "I started the fight Jack. I was the one yelling and screaming."

"Cassie that is a natural reaction to finding out your significant other is cheating on you. Betraying your trust. Crushing your heart, but I am telling you, you did not do this. It is not your fault. You did not deserve this." Jack stated.

Cassie looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I wish I could believe that."

"Cassie, as much as I have done in my life, I have never lied to you. Ever. I am telling you the truth." Jack said.

Cassie nodded. "I know you have always been honest with me Jack."

Jack looked at her a moment. "How about you come inside, clean up, and I will fix you some breakfast?"

Cassie looked out into the yard, then back at him. "Sure. Sounds great. Let me finish this," she held up her cigarette, "and I will be right in. I just need to think."

Jack nodded and headed inside. He had to make a phone call.

When Cassie came in she heard Jack on the phone. She couldn't help but hear him.

"No sir, I don't know…..I know that…..sir, with all due…..okay, Henry, I have to be here for her…..look, sir, she's my daughter, and I will be here for her. If that causes heartache, then I will have my resignation on your desk first thing Monday morning….yes I do mean it…okay…..thank you sir…..I will…thank you again…yes sir, you too…bye sir." Jack clicked off his phone. He turned and saw Cassie there.

"Hi." He said.

"Who was that?" Cassie asked.

"Oh, just work." Jack answered trying to sound nonchalant.

"Work?" Cassie prodded.

"Yeah, just Henry. I took a leave of absence." Jack replied.

Cassie gasped. "Henry as in Henry Hayes, the President of the United States?"

Jack nodded.

Cassie's face fell. She headed to the stairs. "I'm going to go. I can't be responsible for you getting in trouble with the President."

"Stop right there Cassie." Jack said; his voice brokered no argument.


	4. Chapter 3 - Scared of Disappointment

She flinched slightly and turned.

"Cassie, right now, there is nothing more important to me than helping you. Now I don't pretend to know much about anything, but I do know that I need to be here for you. It's not even a choice. I've done my part for king and country, now I have to take care of the girl who has been my daughter for so long and people are just going to have to understand that. You have to understand that you have me here to help and support you as long as you need whatever you need. Okay?" Jack stated while gauging her reaction.

Cassie nodded and walked to him and hugged him. "Thank you Jack."

He kissed the top of her head. "I love you Cassie and we will get through this together. Now go take a shower, and then come down and eat. After that, I will take you to a mall."

Cassie stepped back and looked up; confusion was evident on her face.

"Well, I haven't found a suitcase yet, and unless you plan on wearing your still wet clothes, or Sam's and mine sweats, we have to get you some clothes." Jack explained.

Cassie looked down at her clothes and then back up. She smiled slightly. "I guess I didn't really do well with my planning this trip did I?"

"You came to me for help, Sweetie. That is all I could ever ask. That you know I am here to help you." Jack said with affection in his voice.

Cassie turned to the stairs and stopped. "By the way Jack, you do realize that I have known for many years that you are a lot smarter than you let on, right?" She asked, looking back over her shoulder.

Seeing Jack adopt his cocky grin she smiled back.

"So does Sam." She added.

She walked up the stairs as Jack let the grin slip off his face. _Maybe, but I still have no idea about how to deal with this._

He went into the kitchen to make Cassie some breakfast.

Cassie came back down stairs carrying her wet clothes. She walked to washer and began to feed them in, along with clothes Jack had in the hamper. Jack noticed what she was doing.

"Cass…" he began to protest.

"I'll be right there." She replied as she finished setting machine.

Jack figured getting back into a semblance of normalcy would be good for her so he just went back to putting the food on the table.

"So…" Jack started, "You know I do need to let Sam know what is going on? She is going to want to know."

Cassie looked up from her food. Jack was glad to see was at least attempting to actually eat her pancake instead of just nibbling and picking at it. "I know. I just…" She trailed off and looked down.

"Just what?" Jack prodded.

"I feel bad about disappointing her. She is going to be upset with me." Cassie blurted out.

Jack was shocked and it showed on his face. "Cassie, what in the hell makes you think anything remotely close to that? Sam loves you unconditionally and is proud of you. She would never be disappointed in you for something like this."

Cassie refused to look up. "Sam would never have allowed something like this to happen. She is too strong."

Jack felt a pang of sorrow. Cassie obviously was afraid of what Sam would say. It was obvious that she had no idea of Sam's dealings with Jonas Hanson, but Jack was not sure that was his place to bring it up, but he needed to gain some ground.

"Cassie, Sam is a different woman than you. Yes, she is a strong and capable woman. So are you. You just don't see it yet. You have been through so much for someone so young and survived it. And you have managed to even help Sam and I out when we needed it. You cannot compare yourself to Sam in all respects. Yes, she is a great role model and someone to certainly admire, respect, and seek advice from, the same as…Janet was, but I bet you my paycheck she would be the first to tell you that you have to seek your own path, based on your own skills and knowledge, and understand that there are some things you are better suited to and some that you are not. I bet even Sam doesn't understand medical like you do. Everyone is suited to their role in life and you cannot expect yourself to react the same way to every situation as Sam or even I do. And for the record, you cannot assume that Sam does not know or would not understand a situation like this. That is unfair to her." Jack explained, hoping that did not violate too much of Sam's privacy. _I am so getting in trouble here._

Cassie glanced up him. "You think…? I mean… I just feel…" She stopped.

Jack reached out and took her hand. "Enough talking about it for now. Finish your breakfast and then let's get you some clothes okay? Then we can talk some more. We need to figure what you can do about school and I thought about maybe asking if you wanted to spend some time at the cabin."

Cassie nodded as she ate some more.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to. We can stay here, or wherever. Just think about it okay?" Jack said.

"Okay."

Jack smiled and got up. "I'm going to shower and change. I hope you left me some hot water." He joked.

Cassie chuckled. "That only happened once."

Jack took on an indigent look. "Once for an entire week! You came for Spring Break and I had cold showers the entire week."

Cassie giggled again. Jack had to admit it made him feel better to know the real Cassie was in there somewhere. He mussed her hair and headed for the stairs.

He came back down to find she had cleaned the kitchen and was again sitting out back on the porch with a cigarette. He opened the door and came out and sat down beside her.

"What did you decide?" He asked.

She looked over at him. "I guess I can call my counselor as see what my options are."

Jack nodded. "Okay. I can be there if you want." He looked over at her. "Cassie, I know it's difficult, but you have invested so much into your schooling, and come so far, I just want you to be able to succeed. I know it will be difficult but no matter what Sam and I will support you and help you."

"Thank you for that." Cassie said softly.

"We love you Cassie. That is unconditional." Jack said.

"Do you want to stay here, or…?"

"Cabin. I want to go to the cabin." Cassie answered quickly, cutting him off. Seeing his surprise as her fast reaction, she looked down. "Sorry" She said quietly.

Jack shifted and moved down the steps to he could look Cassie in the eye with her still sitting on the deck. "Cassie, you have done nothing wrong. You really need to understand that. You don't have to apologize and you certainly don't have to worry about upsetting or offending anyone. You are as entitled to your opinion and your feelings as anyone. Understand?"

Cassie raised her eyes to his. He could see the hurt on her face and it broke his heart. She regarded him for a full minute before she finally nodded.

He leaned forward and kissed her cheek gently. He was happy that she didn't flinch.

"Okay. Let's get you some descent clothes." Jack said.

As they left the mall, Jack asked, "Cassie, are you sure you got enough clothes?"

Cassie chuckled. "Jack, you made me get enough clothes to go a week without having to do laundry. I think I am going to be okay." She leaned over and pecked his cheek.

They got back home and unloaded. Jack looked at all the clothes. "I will grab a suitcase and you can just pack. Tomorrow, we will head to the Springs okay?"

A strange expression crossed Cassie's face a moment, then it was gone, but Jack caught it.

"Honey, you know I have to tell Sam. I cannot hide the fact you are here, with me, and not in school. She is going to ask why." Jack said.

"I know. It's just that…it means seeing other people, and to be honest, I guess it just dawned on me." Cassie explained.

Jack smiled. "You will not have to interact with anyone you don't want to, but you know Daniel and Teal'c will want to see you. They love you very much."

Cassie nodded, but her face showed doubt.

"I will make a deal with you. We will go to the house in the Springs. If you are adamant about not seeing anyone, we will go in at night during min-manning. Okay?"

Cassie smiled. "Thank you."


	5. Chapter 4 - A Call for Help

They landed at the Springs and Jack picked up a rental car and they drove to his old house. He was letting Sam use it while he was in D.C. and she was in Atlantis. Ostensibly it gave her a place to stay during her infrequent visits, as well as Jack a place to stay when he had business in the mountain, but the reality was it provided a convenient place for the few chances they got to be together. The senior members of the SGC, the ones who had been involved for a long time had long ago accepted if not outright encouraged the two to find time to be together and were quick to close ranks and ensure anyone who even questioned or gossiped about the General and the Colonel were quickly 'educated' to keep their mouths shut and mind their own business. No one outside of the original SG1 and Hank knew that President Hayes had authorized the relationship provided it didn't interfere with operations. With Hank in charge of the SGC and Jack ensuring he stayed out of his business it had worked well. It had gotten tricky when Sam was in Atlantis, as that being part of the IOA, fell back directly under Jack's command again, however, he and Hank had come to an unspoken agreement that the SGC would be the focal point for contact and dealings with Atlantis and Hank would make decisions on most items and Jack trusted him enough to know he would quickly elevate it to Jack if he thought is needed to be. It had worked out well, as a majority of people in both galaxies still had no idea they were in a relationship.

Jack looked around the house. Everything looked to be okay. He walked back outside to turn on the water valve to restore the water to the house. He came back inside to see Cassie standing in the kitchen.

"Uh, Jack, I don't know how long we are staying her, but I'm pretty sure we will not be eating here." Cassie said.

He grinned. "Yeah, since no one is here on a regular basis, Daniel checks on it for me and makes sure there are no issues when we know Sam is coming, but it makes no sense to keep a lot of food here, although probably do need to by canned goods and stuff so they are here when Sam gets to come home."

Cassie nodded and walked to look out the back window. She turned and looked back. "Maybe a lawn guy?"

Jack walked over and looked out. "I will mow it before we head to the cabin."

He looked at her. "Mountain, then lunch?"

Cassie looked down moment then she looked back up at him and squared her shoulders. "Yes. That will work."

Jack smiled and kissed the top of her head as walked out to of the kitchen to the garage door. Curious, Cassie followed him.

She found him pulling the cover off Sam's car, which was on jack stands in the garage for storage. He checked the battery tender, tires, and a few other things before covering it back up. He walked to the front of the garage and removed a large tarp to reveal two more, smaller covers. Cassie knew one of them was Sam's prized classic Indian motorcycle. As Jack raised the cover, Cassie saw it too was on a jack to hold the tires off the ground. He performed several checks and then began to cover it back up. She moved to help him. She looked at the other cover. It was obviously a motorcycle as well.

"Did Sam get another bike?" She asked as she helped Jack pull back the cover.

She gasped when she saw it was an old classic Harley Davidson. She looked at Jack, seeing he was eyeing the bike with an appreciative look.

"Nope, this one is mine." Jack said.

"You never said you had a bike." Cassie said accusingly.

"You never asked." Jack replied.

"Does Sam know?"

"Yep….now" He answered with a grin as he checked the bike out.

They covered both bikes with the bigger tarp and headed back in the house. A thought hit Cassie. "Where is your truck?"

"At the base. Siler keeps it in the motor-pool under the shelter as long as they don't need the room. Daniel and Siler drive it from time to time to keep it in shape. That way, Sam always has a ride." Jack answered.

"Oh."

The ride to the base started out well, but Jack noticed Cassie got quieter the closer she got. They went through checkpoints and parked. Jack considered parking up front annoy Hank, but wanted to keep the visit low key. As he signed them him the SF at the gate looked up.

"It's great to have you back sir."

"Thanks Mike. Listen, I would appreciate this being low key. No announcements please. It's a personal visit. No inspection or anything, I promise." Jack said.

"Yes sir." The SF replied. Usually when someone of importance signed in topside, the NCO in charge of the detail would wait until they disappeared into the elevator then quickly call Chief Harriman to let him know.

As they talked, the SF reached under the desk and pulled out a badge and held it out to Cassie. Cassie had not noticed the movement until she caught the hand coming towards her out of the corner of her eye. She gave a slight yelp and jumped back, grabbing tightly to Jack's arm.

Sergeant Jones looked at Jack in surprise as Jack looked down at Cassie and whispered something to her. He glanced back up and took the badge, quickly thanking that SFs and led Cassie to the elevator.

Once inside he turned to her. "Cass, you okay?"

She sighed and her eyes were watery. "Yes. It was stupid. I was just startled by…"

Jack wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "It's okay."

Jack led them to the stairs to the conference room to avoid having to go into the control room. He noticed a couple of airmen hanging new light fixtures. He paused outside Hank's office and looked in to make sure it was just Hank in there, then knocked.

Major General Hank Landry looked up. "Jack! What a surprise." He then noticed the woman almost hiding behind Jack. He raised his eyebrows in question.

"Hank, this is Cassie. Cassie, this is General Landry." Jack stated.

Hank smiled and walked over. "So you are the famous little girl that Jack is so proud of." He stuck out his hand.

Cassie flinched slightly then shook his hand. "Nice to meet you." She said softly.

If Hank thought her behavior odd, he didn't say anything. "The pleasure is mine. It is nice to finally meet the little girl who supposedly has had the great Jack O'Neill wrapped around her finger for so long."

Cassie smiled at that while Jack groaned.

Hank looked at Jack's civilian attire. "I take it this is personal?"

Jack nodded. "I need to call Sam."

Hank's only reaction was a narrowing of his eyes. If Jack wanted to break protocol and call Atlantis out of cycle, then he knew it was serious. He also knew that Sam and Jack had been Cassie's guardians after Janet died and the original SG1 was still all very involved in her life and very protective of the young girl. Even George Hammond was rumored to have stay informed on her life when he left.

"I take it you want this to be a secure call?" Hank asked.

Jack nodded.

About that time one of the workmen dropped one end of the light fixture and it swung down on the chain and hit the ladder with a clang. The man swore and yelled a warning.

Cassie cowered slightly and squeezed as close as she could to Jack, before realizing what was going on. Her face turned red and she looked at Hank. "Sorry, just startled me."

Hank looked at her with concern in his eyes. "It's okay." He said as he turned toward the workers and added in a slightly raised, firm voice. "Some people need to learn to be more careful."

The airman working on the light looked sheepish at him as he said. "Yes sir, sorry sirs." He then looked at Cassie. "Sorry ma'am."

Cassie nodded, but Jack noticed she stayed very close to him. He turned as Hank started to walk talking over his shoulder. "Let's go to the control room."

They entered the control room where Walter recognizing O'Neill stood up quickly. "General O'Neill." Surprise was evident on his face. "I wasn't aware you were visiting. I'm sorry sir."

Both Hank and Jack smiled at the knowledge this was one of the very few times they would ever see the unflappable and always in the know Chief surprised by something. Walter noticed Cassie, standing behind Jack.

"Miss Frasier, it's good to see you again." He moved his arm like he was going to offer his hand to shake, but an imperceptible shake of Landry's head stopped him.

Landry looked around. "Walter, I need you to set us up to call Atlantis, then," he turned and raised his voice to all the techs in the room, "I need the control cleared."

It was a mark of their discipline that no one questioned anything; they just put stuff down, locked computers, and slowly filed out. Walter looked up from the computer. "Sir, it's ready. Just hit enter."

Jack nodded. "Thank you Walter."

After everyone was out, Jack looked around then grinned slyly at Cassie. "Want to dial the gate?"

Cassie smiled and nodded. She reached out and tapped enter.

The wormhole established and Jack gave a five count then spoke into the microphone on the desk. "Atlantis Command, this is Stargate Command."

Almost instantly a calm, serene voice came on the speakers. Stargate Command, this is Atlantis. Standby for visual."

A second later the screen on the computer flickered and an exotically beautiful woman appeared. She looked down at her monitor and instantly recognized General O'Neill. She smiled. "General O'Neill, how are you?"

Jack smiled back. "I'm fine Teyla, you?"

"I am well General." Jack saw her glance to Cassie who was just inside the camera view.

"Teyla Emmagan, this is Cassandra Frasier." He said.

Teyla's smile became even brighter. "Hello Cassandra. It is nice to finally meet you…well, at least see you. Colonel Carter has spoken of you often and carries great pride in your achievements."

Cassie smiled back. "Thank you Miss Emm.."

"Teyla, please" Teyla said with a smile.

Cassie nodded. "Thank you Teyla. I have heard about your from both Jack and Sam. I think you are an amazing person." Cassie responded. She could not explain it, but she felt very much at ease with Teyla. The beautiful Athosian seemed to radiate a calming influence.

"Thank you Cassandra. General, would you like to speak to Colonel Carter privately?" Teyla asked.

Jack knew he should not have been surprised. According to Sam, Teyla was extremely perceptive, and she apparently the only one on Atlantis who figured out who the "person nearing retirement" that Sam was seeing was. Jack also knew that as Sam's female confidant, she had provided a sounding board for Sam that was often very helpful.

"Yes, please Telya, and if you don't mind…" Jack replied as he typed a message on the text editor.

Teyla's eyes flickered down a moment as she read and she gave a nod. "It was good talking to you General. It was good to finally see you Cassandra. Transferring you to Colonel Carter now and there will be no recording." Teyla replied, anticipating the request.

Jack smiled as the Atlantis Expedition logo appeared, before fuzzing out and becoming the face of Colonel Samantha Carter, obviously just woken up. She was still in her nightgown, which Jack new she would never have done normally, so Teyla must have warned her who was calling.

"Hello Sam."

"Jack? What's going on, everything okay?" Sam asked. She then noticed Cassie and instantly focused on her.

"Cassie, why are you there? What happened?" Sam asked.

Cassie looked up and started to reply, and her emotions overwhelmed her and she burst into tears. She turned and walked out of view of the camera.

Jack sighed and watched Cassie a moment to make sure she stayed in the control room. He took out a disk and placed it in the computer as he spoke to Sam.

"Sam, I am sending you a file. You need to go through it completely, okay?" Jack asked as he typed

Sam glanced down at her computer. "Okay, I am receiving the file." She said, but Jack could tell she was now agitated because of Cassie's reaction to her.

Jack looked at the computer screen. "Sam…I'm doing the best I can, but…" his voice trailed off.

Sam's emotions were in even more turmoil now. For the first time she could remember, Jack O'Neill looked helpless. She glanced down as her computer beeped. She looked up. "I have the file."

Jack smiled what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "Run through it and please, if you have any advice at all, pass it on immediately. Day or night. Anytime. Soon." His voice was almost pleading.

Sam could tell that Jack was stressed and needed her help and she felt helpless to do anything. She needed the facts first. "Okay. I will."

Jack glanced back as Cassie, then the computer. "I need to wrap this up. We are headed to the cabin. I will not, repeat, not be in the office for the foreseeable future. If I don't hear from you soon, I will check back, okay?"

_Not in the office_? _At the cabin_? Sam was now sure whatever the issue was, it was bad. "Okay. I will get back to you I promise."

Jack reached to break the connection but before he did he looked back at camera. "Sam, I love you."

"I love you too, Jack" Sam replied. She knew for Jack to have said that in the open like this, something was truly affecting him.

He smiled as the connection winked out.


	6. Chapter 5 - Advice From a Friend

Sam sat back on the bed a moment and just breathed slowly to calm her nerves then opened the file Jack had sent. She typed in their shared encryption password and the video began. Sam could see it was done at night at his house in D.C. She could also tell he was very agitated.

"Sam, Cassie is in trouble and I am so not sure how to take care of her. I found her…" Sam listened to the video tears began to run down her face. Cassie had been abused. Beaten by someone she trusted. And she was stuck here. Worse, Cassie was scared of her being disappointed. How terrible a person, how bad a mother was she that Cassie would be afraid she would be upset with her over something like that? She could hear the fear and doubt in Jack's voice. He was trying, bless his heart, but he obviously felt so lost.

Sam was still sitting in her bed, tears on her face when her door chimed.

"Damn." She cursed as she wiped her face and walked to the door.

"What!?" She asked as soon as the door opened. She was immediately sorry when she saw Teyla standing there with a slight upturn on her lips.

"Teyla, I'm sorry. I just…" Sam began and trailed off.

Telya smiled. "General O'Neill asked me if I would not mind personally checking on you. He said you would need a friend."

Sam couldn't help but smile. _So Jack. Dealing with all he is, and he is still worried about her_. Sam nodded and indicated Teyla should come in.

"You know Jack and I were appointed guardians of a girl named Cassandra?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I had the pleasure of talking to her very briefly a moment ago. She is a beautiful young woman." Teyla said.

Sam smiled. "Thank you. Yes she is, and she is very smart. She has a heart of gold. She really has been a great girl.

Telya listened, studying Sam's face. "But something is wrong?"

Sam felt her eyes water. "I just found out I have been a terrible mother to her." Sam blurted out.

Teyla's face maintained her serene calm. "Somehow, I seriously doubt that Colonel Carter."

Sam looked away. "Then why when she is going through something so terrible, she is afraid of what I will say?"

Teyla's face showed momentary confusion. "Perhaps if I had more information?" She prodded.

Sam turned back to her. "Sorry. Yes. Here, let me show you this video Jack prepared."

Teyla watched the video, stopping and repeating a few sections. She then looked at Sam. "I think you are misinterpreting her reaction Colonel Carter."

"Sam, please Teyla. You are here helping me, and we are alone, I think you can call me Sam."

Teyla laughed. Sam had admonished her before that she was free to use her first name, but as with Sheppard, Teyla picked her times.

"Sam, I do not think you comprehend Cassandra's current mindset. From what you have told me about her, she is a sweet child who has suffered tremendous loss. You and General O'Neill have provided her a family and stability, apart from the dangers of the SGC."

Sam winced. It had been a little less than a year ago that Jack and Sam had to face down an assassin, and Cassie had been forced to help them, even going undercover to help bring down a cabal if of people out to use technology from the gate to further their own purpose. She looked at Teyla. "For the most part."

Teyla noticed Sam's involuntary wince, but decided to let it go for now. "This girl, according to what I can guess, considering all she has been through, is extremely attached to you. Perhaps even more than a normal mother-daughter relationship. I assume she was quite upset when you came to Atlantis."

Sam nodded. "She took it hard. And I admit it was hard on both of us."

"You have been the most stabilizing influence in her life. You found her and brought her to Earth. You were involved in her life even after she was adopted by your friend, and you took care of her after her mother died." Teyla explained

"Yes, Cassandra was always special to me. I would have considered adopting her myself if not for my involvement on SG1" Sam replied.

Teyla nodded. "And you are, by all accounts, one of the smartest people of your world, and a formidable warrior who has led her team into battle and always managed to come out top."

Sam's face flushed from all the praise. "It was a team effort."

"Granted, but you were instrumental in that team. And according to John and Rodney, your intelligence and your skills as a warrior bailed your team and even your planet many times." She adopted an almost evil grin. "It has the added bonus of making Rodney scared of you."

Sam smiled at that.

Teyla continued. "Cassandra obviously looks up to you and idolizes you as the strong female role model she most wants to emulate. Now, due to this, her confidence is shaken. She was taken advantage of and beaten by someone she trusted, and she couldn't defend herself as she is sure you could and would have."

"Cassie was not trained in combat or self-defense like I was." Sam interjected. "I mean she has rudimentary self-defense training from Teal'c, but she would not expect to defend herself against a vicious surprise attack from someone she trusted."

"Of course not, but she knows the person she loves as a mother, admires as a person, and strives to be like would not have had to suffer through that. It is perception. A wrong perception, but a perception that she has forced into her mind."

Sam looked up a moment, then back at Teyla. "I do know what she is going through. I…was not always able to defend myself."

Teyla indicated they sit down.

They sat and Sam explained her experience with Jonas Hanson.

Teyla listened attentively. When Sam was finished Teyla nodded at the computer. "I take it that was the allusion to which General O'Neill made to Cassandra."

Sam nodded. "I know Jack. He wouldn't come out and tell Cassie about it without my express permission. He would think it was violating my privacy."

Teyla nodded in understanding.

Sam wiped her eyes. "Teyla what am I going to do? The two people I care about most are hurting. Cassie because of what happened, and Jack because he is so terrified he will make a mistake and make it worse."

Teyla smiled serenely. "I do indeed have a suggestion Sam, but it will ask you to make a decision both personally and professionally."


	7. Chapter 6 - Unsettled

Jack walked over to Cassie and placed his arm on her shoulder. "Cassie, you okay, Honey?"

She looked up at him, tears still running down her face. "I'm sorry Jack. I just couldn't face disappointing Sam." She sighed. "I let you down."

Jack pulled out his handkerchief and handed to her. "Cassie, you did not let me down, and Sam will not be disappointed in you. She loves you, and she will be concerned, as I am, but she will not be disappointed. What you went through was terrible, but it was not your fault."

Cassie nodded as she wiped her face. "Can we go home please?"

"Sure. I need to tell Hank we are done although I am sure he noticed the gate shutdown." Jack answered. He led them back to the staircase.

Hank met them at the door. "Get through to her?"

"Yes, thanks Hank." He looked at Cassie a moment then back up at Hank. "Look, I am going to take Cassie home. I am sure Daniel and Teal'c will hear about our visit…"

Hank smiled and nodded knowingly. "I will take care of it." He glanced at Cassie a moment. "Cassie can I talk to Jack for just a second?"

Cassie looked up in surprised at being asked a direct question. She nodded.

Hank led Jack into his office. He noticed Jack made sure he could see Cassie through window. He reached onto his desk and picked something off of it and held it out. "Jack, I know it's not my business, and I don't know for sure what is going on, but that girl needs help. She is jittery, withdrawn and barely in control. If that mark on her face is an indication of why, you may be in over your head."

Jack sagged. "Ya think?"

The corners of Hank's mouth upturned slightly. "Don't misinterpret Jack. She needs you. But, it may not be enough. Take this card. I know this lady. I had to refer a young airman to her several years ago. She is good. She moved to the Springs about a year ago."

Jack took the card and looked at. He looked up at Hank. "Thanks Hank. I admit to being so out of my element as a parent, I am probably doing more harm than good." He turned and walked out of the office.

Hank watched him go to Cassie and as they began to go down the stairs he said out loud to himself, "Somehow Jack, I doubt that."

As Jack and Cassie waited at the elevator a voice called out. "Jack! Cassie!"

Cassie flinched and Jack tightened his arm on her shoulder reassuringly as he turned to see Daniel and Teal'c approaching.

Daniel smiled brightly at them. "You guys going to leave without saying anything?"

"Uh, sorry Daniel, we were kind of in a hurry." Jack said.

"Can't you stay a little while? We have not seen you or Cassie in a long time." Daniel persisted.

"Indeed." Teal'c added.

"There you are!" a female voice called out.

This time Daniel flinched. He turned to the voice as Jack and Cassie saw a tall, beautiful brunette approaching.

"Vala." Daniel said in greeting.

Vala saw O'Neill and Cassie. "General O'Neill, it's good to see you and who is this?" She asked looking at Cassie.

Jack sighed. "Vala Mal Doran, this is Cassandra Fraiser. Cassie, Vala."

Vala's face brightened in a huge smile. "Cassandra, it is so nice to meet you. I have heard good things about you."

"Thank you." Cassie said quietly. Jack could tell she was nervous with all the attention.

Vala studied the girl a moment, concern flickered across her face.

"We were just insisting that Jack and Cassie stay and visit for a while." Daniel stated.

Vala jerked her head at him. "You can't" she said quickly, making all of them raise their eyebrows. "I mean General Landry wants to see the two of you immediately. That's why I am here."

Daniel's face fell. "Oh, well, look, we will go see General Landry and then we will give you a call."

Daniel and Teal'c shook Jack's hand and hugged Cassie and walked off. Vala looked at Jack and Cassie. "I'd better make myself scarce. When Daniel finds out General Landry is going to have no idea why they came to his office, he's going to be mad."

Jack's face took on a confused look.

"I don't pretend to know everything about humans on Earth, General, but I know when a child…sorry, young woman, needs help." Vala stated.

Jack nodded. "Thank you Vala."

Vala looked at Cassie. "You are very special from everything I have heard. I hope that General O'Neill is able to help you with your problem. You are much too young to be carrying the weight of the world."

As they entered the elevator, Cassie looked up at Jack. "She was…different."

"Yes, but, I see why Sam said she gets underestimated a lot. She is quite perceptive." Jack said.

Cassie nodded. "Sam called her a whirlwind, once."

Jack smiled. "I am sure that was one of the nicer things, but she and Sam actually got to be good friends."

As they got to the parking lot Jack stopped. "Uh, Cassie, can you drive the rental for me?"

"I guess. Where are you going?" She asked anxiously.

Jack pointed to his truck, sitting in the motor-pool. "I'm going to pull out. Just fall in behind me and we will go turn in the rental, okay?"

Cassie relaxed. "Okay" and held out her hand.

Jack handed her the keys. "Oh, and despite what Sam taught you, there are, in fact, speed limits."

Cassie grinned. "I know that. And for the record, Sam was with me when I got that ticket."

"I know, and that is a terrible defense as Sam hasn't found a speed law she won't break." Jack replied walking to his truck.

After dropping off the car they returned to the house. As they walked in Jack realized what time it was. "Pizza?"

"Sure" Cassie replied.

Jack ordered the pizza and then found Cassie out on the back porch. "Kind of rough seeing all though people?"

Cassie looked down as she fidgeted with her cigarette. "I know I had no reason to be that way. None of those people would hurt me." She looked up at him. "I hate feeling this way."

Jack nodded. "I know. Look, Cassie, would you like to talk to someone?"

Cassie looked back out into the yard. "You think I am crazy?"

"No. I am acknowledging my inability to fully help you. I think it might help you, but I will not force you. You need to decide."

Cassie nodded. "Let me think about it?"

"Sure." Jack replied.

They sat in silence a while until the doorbell broke the spell. Jack noticed Cassie startled slightly then relaxed.

"Let's go kid. Pizza."

They ate at the table, and Jack made sure to keep the conversation light. He noted Cassie seemed more at ease and less withdrawn and jittery if she was not given time to dwell on the bad things.

After they ate, Cassie began to clean up. Jack pulled out his phone. "I'm going to call your counselor, is that okay?"

Cassie froze. Her face reflected concern. Finally she moved. "Sure."

Jack moved into the living room as Cassie finished. She headed back out onto the back porch and sat on the steps, her head resting on her knees.

He joined her about fifteen minutes later. She looked up. "Am I expelled?"

Jack was taken aback. It had truly not crossed his mind that Cassie was worried about being expelled following her last minute trek across the country without informing the school. _Way to keep on top of her worries, Jack_.

"Uh, no. Actually, I talked to your counselor and she is willing to go to the academic board on your behalf…"

"So everyone will know?!"

"Of course not, Cassie. All I told her was that a family emergency pulled you away." Jack said.

Cassie let relief wash over her face. "And she was okay with that?"

"Well actually, you were close to the end of your term and only have two finals left, thanks for informing me by the way, so she didn't see why you couldn't come and take those when the family situation is taken care of." Jack said.

Cassie looked sheepish at the mention of forgetting to inform Jack about her finals. She usually made a point to tell both Sam and he about her finals and grades. She realized long ago that was usually when Jack suddenly found time to take leave. Conveniently between her semesters. "Sorry about not telling you."

Jack wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I suspect you had other things on your mind."

They sat in silence a while. After a few minutes, Cassie leaned into Jack and laid her head on his shoulder. After about another ten minutes, Jack noticed she was leaning heavily into him. He looked down to see her eyes closed. He smiled as he nudged her.

"Let's go inside." He said.

He got a grunt in response and Cassie sat up and slowly got to her feet and walked to the door. Jack was not sure her eyes were even open.

Jack got her situated on the couch and decided he better mow the lawn before daylight left. He came back in an hour later to find Cassie still curled up on the couch. He took a quick shower and got items he knew they would need at the cabin and put them in truck.

He finally sat down and began to read one of his astronomy magazines. He looked over as he heard a whimper from Cassie. She was beginning to twist around. He hopped up and sat beside her and stroked her hair as he hummed gently. She settled down and shifted closer to him. He continued gently stroking her hair. After a while he looked down to find two sleepy eyes looking at him. "Hello sleepyhead."

Cassie smiled as she sat up. "Guess I fell asleep."

"I noticed." Jack replied.

Cassie smiled and got up and stretched. She walked to the back sliding door and looked out. "You mowed the yard. You could have made me get up to help."

"I think you need to rest if your body is telling you that's what you need to do." Jack said.

Cassie smiled and walked into the kitchen. Jack heard her rooting around and was about to get up and see what she was doing when she came out and put a beer down for him. He raised his eyebrows as she went back into the kitchen. A little later she reappeared with the warmed up left over pizza and two plates.

She smiled. "You don't really have a lot of food available."

Jack adopted his cocky grin. "Yeah, well, just don't tell Sam I fed you pizza all the time."

Cassie giggled. "I remember the rules. Some things remain just between us." She looked up at him as she took a bite of pizza, "Besides, I don't think either Mom or Sam knew just how much ice cream you fed me when I was growing up."

Jack took a drink of his beer. "That probably has a lot to do with why I am still alive."

Cassie smiled. "That is so true." She looked at him as she set the pizza down. "What time are we leaving for the cabin?"

"Early"

Cassie groaned as she picked up her pizza and finished it off.

They cleaned up and got ready for bed. Jack made sure to leave his door open so he could hear if she had trouble sleeping. He slept lightly a couple of hours then woke up. He listened a moment. He heard a noise. He jumped up and went into Cassie's room. She was tossing and turning while muttering. He quickly went over and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. She yelped and scrambled back across the bed.

"Hey, it's okay, just me. You were having a bad dream." Jack said.

Cassie's eyes showed fear for a moment as she fully woke up. "Jack?"

"Yeah, I'm here Honey." He said gently.

She sat up and looked at him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Don't sweat it. Here," he said as he raised the covers for her to get situated. "Lay down and I will be right here, okay?"

"Jack, you have to sleep too."

"I will"

Cassie was already settling down as Jack stroked her hair. He moved his legs up onto the bed and sat up against the backboard. He smiled as Cassie scooted over and laid her head on his thigh. She fell asleep almost immediately.

Jack woke up with a start a few hours later. He looked around. Cassie was gone. He slid out of the bed and looked in the bathroom. Nothing. He went down stairs and looked around. He saw a shadow on the back porch. He went out.

Cassie was standing by the railing, looking out into the yard. She turned as Jack came out.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?"

Cassie held up her cigarette. "I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep."

Jack felt a pang of sympathy and frustration. "Well, I guess we can go ahead and leave if you want."

"Might as well."


	8. Chapter 7 - Getting to Sanctuary

Normally Jack would have pushed hard to get to his cabin, but he didn't want to stress Cassie too much so they took it relatively slow. Besides, his truck was not exactly a fuel efficient vehicle. After the third stop for fuel, Cassie looked over at him as she came back from the restroom.

"You know Jack; they make vehicles that are much more efficient now. They even measure in miles per gallon as opposed to gallons per mile." She teased.

Jack smiled as he finished with the pump. "Hey, one of these days, this thing will be a classic. And it will be all yours."

"Just want I always wanted. To own a big bus." She said teasingly.

"Yeah, well, the road to the cabin is pretty rough on cars and during the winter, the snow is brutal. Besides, you are driving the next leg." Jack responded.

Cassie looked up in shock. "Jack, I can't drive this big thing. You know what happened last time."

Jack smiled. "You bumped a pole Cassie. You were sixteen years old. It happens. You can do this."

Cassie looked dubious as she took the keys. She climbed into the driver's seat and frowned. She reached down and adjusted the seat as Jack grinned. She looked up and sighed and began to adjust the mirrors. She noticed Jack's smirk.

"I can't help my height." She protested.

The first few miles were a little slow, but she got the hang of it and did really well. Jack didn't exactly sleep but he did trust her enough to close his eyes. Cassie glanced over and considered jerking the wheel to startle him, but decided against it. She found she enjoyed driving the big truck and just being free and away from people.

They arrived late at the cabin after several more fuel stops. Jack grabbed their bags out of the back while Cassie walked around to the dock. Jack checked the generator and made sure the water pump worked. He started the generator and put the bags in the rooms and walked to the door and watched Cassie a moment. She seemed better the closer they got to the cabin. He knew she always liked it here, but with her in school and him in D.C. they didn't get to come here as much as they used to.

Cassie turned and smiled at him standing at the window. For a moment Jack was taken back to the small, shy little girl from Hanka who had stolen all of SG1's hearts. He remembered the first time she came here with him, Daniel, and Teal'c. She had been so innocent, so happy. He shook himself out of his reverie as Cassie came trotting back up to the cabin.

"It's still so beautiful and peaceful here." She said.

Jack smiled. "Yep."

Since it was so late and they were tired from their driving, they pretty much went straight to bed. Jack woke up several times and quietly went to check on Cassie to find her sleeping soundly. He watched her a few moments the last time before going back to bed.

She seemed to be relaxed here and more able to control her emotions. He lay there thinking about what the next step would be. Eventually she would need to go back to the world and he would not always be close by. He sighed then closed his eyes.

He awoke early the next morning. Even though he used the cabin as a place to relax, he almost always tried to wake up and view the sunrise over pond. He got up and quickly showered and dressed. He walked down the hall to Cassie's room. He found Cassie gone and the bed made. He smiled. This time he had a pretty good idea where she was. He turned and walked to the kitchen to make some coffee and hot chocolate. He looked out the back window to find Cassie sitting at the end of the dock, smoking a cigarette while waiting on the sunrise.

Ever since her first trip to the cabin, when Jack had woken a whiny protesting young girl up to take her out and view the sunrise, she always insisted on it at least two or three times while she was here. Much to Daniel's and Teal'c's chagrin, she sometimes wanted someone to share it with and woke one of them up to join her if they were here.

Jack finished with the coffee and hot chocolate and walked outside to the deck. Cassie looked up and smiled at him as she took the hot chocolate. "Thank you and good morning"

"Good morning. How long you been up?" Jack asked as he sat down beside her. He noticed her hair was wet.

"Not too long. Wanted to catch the sunrise." Cassie replied, leaning against him.

"It always is beautiful here isn't it?" Jack observed.

"Yes, it is."

"I take it you went swimming." He asked.

Cassie smiled sheepishly. "It was so peaceful."

"Water is probably still a little cold for skinny dipping Cassie. I will look around and see if one of your old swimsuits is here." Jack said.

"It's part of the experience." Cassie stated simply.

True enough. Jack had always had a hard time keeping her out of the pond, swimsuit or not, but he always worried she did not think enough about the temperature of the water. Luckily she only went skinny dipping when it was just Sam and him here, and Jack avoided coming out back when he knew she was swimming without a swimsuit.

The conversation stopped as they waited for the sunrise. Neither one noticed the bright flash in the cabin.


	9. Chapter 8 - Coming to a Decision

Jack tensed as he felt a presence. Cassie felt him tense up. She sat up right and looked at him anxiously as he turned to the cabin and saw the door open. He watched in surprise as Sam came out carrying a cup of coffee. Cassie followed his gaze. She saw Sam.

"Sam!" she squealed and jumped up and ran to her, barely slowing down before impacting her and throwing her arms around her.

"Umph." Sam grunted from the impact, trying not to spill her hot coffee on the young woman. "Hi there, Sweetheart."

"What are you doing here? How long have you been back?" Cassie asked.

"We will talk about all that. Let's go watch the sunrise, okay?" Sam answered.

Cassie nodded and took Sam's hand in hers and practically dragged her to the end of the dock. Jack had gotten up when Cassie had taken off after Sam. Sam kissed him in greeting.

"Hello there." She said.

Jack smiled. "Thanks for coming. I need help." He said. Sam could hear the relief in his voice.

Sam indicated they should sit. "I think you are probably doing better than you thought, but I wanted to be here for you both."

They sat on the dock, Sam on one side of Jack and Cassie on other and watched the sunrise. Later they all went back to the cabin. They gravitated to the living room. Jack noticed Cassie had gotten quiet and withdrawn again. She was now face to face with Sam and was going to have to explain what happened and she was scared Sam would be disappointed in her. He glanced at Sam.

"Cassie, why don't you clean up the table outside, then you can swim for a few minutes. Sam and I will start on breakfast." Jack said.

Cassie nodded slightly and got up and went to the kitchen to grab some cleaning supplies while Sam and Jack began to pull cookware and food out.

After she walked out the door, Sam looked at him. "How is she?"

"I honestly think maybe better, but I have been so out of my depth here. I just don't know how to convince her it is not her fault. In some ways, it's almost like she is a little girl again. Shy, scared, jittery, and dependent. She is so afraid of disappointing people. I feel terrible that I apparently put so much pressure on her to be self-reliant." Jack replied.

"I bet you have been doing fine, Jack." Sam replied. She paraphrased what Teyla had told her, and explained that it was possible they were misreading Cassie's reaction, and added it was almost certain that Jack and her were probably not the best over-all role models as they both had been so independent and determined to not rely on each other for both obvious reasons, and their own inner wars with refusal to admit their feelings they had put on the air of total independence without the need for anyone else. Cassie had not been purview to the times they had slipped and admitted their needs, often without words. She only saw the other side, although she herself had done everything she could to bring them together.

Jack nodded his understanding. Sam smiled. For once, Jack was not playing off the dumb card. A sign of how worried he really was.

They both looked out the window to see Cassie swimming in the pond. Jack looked back at Sam.

"Sam, Cassie is…pretty shaken. She is a little different right now and…for reasons I cannot understand, she is afraid you will be disappointed in her. I don't know how to fix it. I just try and be patient, but I think I am doing more damage than good."

Sam watched Cassie as she climbed out of the water and reached for her clothes. Even from here, she could still see the fading bruises. She winced thinking the pain that had caused those. She turned to Jack and smiled. "Jack, you need to quit underestimating yourself. I am sure you have been doing fine. You may have to accept this is something that we cannot do alone though. Cassie may need to talk to someone professionally."

"I made the offer. I just hope she sees that too." Jack said.

They both looked out the window. Sam gasped as she realized Cassie was smoking. She looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, that too. I just kind of figured one thing at a time." Jack said sheepishly.

Sam's face betrayed her true thoughts, but she held her tongue and simply nodded.

Jack looked out at Cassie now sitting on the dock and looked back at Sam. "I really think it would go a long way if you talked to her."

Sam nodded, kissed his cheek and walked to the door.

Jack prepared breakfast and occasionally glanced out the window to see Cassie and Sam talking. He was glad when he saw them hugging each other. He went back and forth to the outdoor table a few times to make sure everything was on the table then walked out on the dock to join them.

They both turned to him as he walked up. He saw they both had tears in their eyes. "All okay?"

Cassie nodded as she wrapped her arm around Sam and squeezed close. "Yes. Much better."

Jack glanced at Sam who wiped her eyes and nodded.

"Okay, well, food is ready." Jack added.

The next couple of days went well. Now that Cassie was positive that Sam was in fact, not disappointed in her it seemed a huge load was lifted. Sam had taken to gently enforcing a bed time and the first night; she stayed with Cassie until she went to sleep. Jack still padded the down the hall at night to check on her, although he only had to comfort her once. She still remained almost within arm's reach of either Sam or Jack, but her anxiousness seemed to be fading a little. She didn't nap as much, and dramatically cut back on her smoking to the point Jack had decided he was going to broach her quitting.

She even slept in and missed her sunrise, however, on the fourth day Jack awoke to find Cassie standing quietly beside him while he lay in bed. She placed a finger over her lips and pointed to Sam lying beside him, then indicated she wanted him to follow. She wanted him to go out and watch the sunrise with her. Okay.

Jack joined her outside. They both sat on the edge of the dock. Cassie leaned over against him and laid her head on his shoulder. He looked down at her.

"What's on your mind Cassie?" Jack asked.

She looked up at him from under her still mussed hair. "Jack, I think I want to talk to someone."

Jack looked at her a moment, the smiled as he wrapped an arm around her. "Good."


	10. Chapter 9 - Sam's Plan

They sat in silence and watched the sun come up. Neither noticed the tall, beautiful blonde watching from the window. She didn't want to intrude on their time together. She had woken up as Jack had when Cassie had entered their room, but Cassie clearly had wanted to talk to Jack so she hadn't moved.

She sipped her coffee and smiled. Jack had really done well with what he had, and although Sam knew he would always have doubts, Sam was positive Cassie could have very well slipped off the deep end if not for him. She still hadn't approached Jack with her idea yet, for fear of his reaction, but she also knew that deep down, he most likely would consider her request.

As the sun came up and began to rise higher, Jack felt a heavy weight on his side. He looked down to see Cassie's eyes closed. He chuckled.

Cassie's eyes immediately popped open. She sat up. "What?"

"You fell asleep again."

"I was just resting my eyes." Cassie protested.

"Uh huh." Jack responded dubiously. "Let's go inside, you can lie back down."

Cassie shook her head. "I will come inside in a moment. I want to swim."

Jack nodded as he got up to give her privacy. They never did find her swimsuit and Jack was okay with her skinny dipping as long as she was mindful of the water temperature. He admitted he would feel better if the water was warmer, but they came up with a deal. If she stayed in more than twenty minutes, he called her out of the water and had her wrap in a warm towel. He turned to see Sam coming down the dock.

He raised his eyebrows in question as she kissed him. "I was going to ask her about something."

Jack nodded. "She is going swimming. I am going to warm a towel. Please drag her out in twenty minutes."

Sam nodded as she walked out onto the dock. She turned to Jack. "Warm two."

Jack smiled and waved acknowledgement over his shoulder as he walked to the cabin.

He watched from window as Cassie squealed. She and Sam had apparently gotten into water fight. Jack knew from experience that would be a fairly evenly matched bout. He looked at his watch. He smiled and grabbed the two warm towels and walked outside. "It's time to get out kiddies"

"Aw Jack!" Cassie whined.

Sam glanced at Jack then looked as Cassie. "Come on Cassie, let's get out. You know the rules when the water is cold."

Cassie looked sheepish a moment then nodded. "Yes ma'am."

Sam began to climb out when she felt a huge wave of water hit her naked back. She looked up in shock at Jack, who was trying very hard not to smirk. Sam turned back to Cassie. "Oh no you didn't."

Cassie grinned and failed to notice Sam coiling. She yelped in surprise as Sam sprung at her, ensuring she landed close enough to Cassie to give her a face full of water.

"You kids done clowning around yet?" Jack laughed.

Cassie and Sam looked at each other. They both smiled. They turned and moved closer to the dock. Jack caught the synchronized attack almost too late to dodge the incoming water. As it was, he managed to survive with some water down his side.

He looked back at the two women. "That will cost you your warm towels." He turned and made like he was going to walk away.

"Jack, we're sorry." Cassie called out.

Jack smiled and held out a towel for Sam, then handed her Cassie's towel as he turned and walked back to the cabin.

Sam came into the cabin a few moments later. He looked up from his magazine.

"She will be here in a moment." Sam replied to the unasked question. "I need to talk to you."

Jack nodded and looked out the back door to see Cassie sitting on the dock, smoking.

He turned to Sam. "So what did you tell her to give you time for?"

Sam gathered her thoughts. "I want to take her to Atlantis."

Jack's only response was to stare back at her.

"Atlantis? You want to take Cassie to another galaxy, arguably in the middle of a war?" he finally asked.

Sam flinched slightly. "Hear me out, Jack. If, and that's a big if, there is enough time after she talks to a counselor about her…experience, and before she has to go back to school, I would like to have her come spend some time in Atlantis with me."

"Sam, I know you want to always be there for Cassie, and God knows she would be better off with you close by than me, but…"

"Jack, this is not an indictment against your parenting. You have done as well as any parent could. That plus the fact the kid that did this is still alive shows how well you have done." Sam explained.

Seeing something cross his face made her heart stop. "Jack, the boy is still alive, right?"

"Yes, he is still alive. But I will admit killing him came to mind. Several times." Jack replied sullenly.

Sam sighed in relief.

"But back to the topic at hand. Sam, Atlantis is a dangerous place and more important, you know we don't allow families. If I made an exception for you…" Jack argued.

"Jack, the Wraith have been relatively quiet fighting amongst themselves lately and some still think Atlantis is destroyed. And I don't want Cassie to come as my daughter, although I admit that is a big part of it." Sam countered.

Seeing Jack indicate with his hand to continue Sam knew he was willing to listen. She also knew that was only because it was her.

"Physicals are coming due and Jennifer Keller could use help in medical and I think Cassie could help out." Sam explained.

"And?" Jack prodded, knowing there was more.

"For so long Cassie has had you and I as role models. And let's face it; we are not normal healthy role models." Sam continued.

Jack nodded. "And you think Keller is?" He had met the young doctor a few times, but admittedly did not know her other than what he read in Sam's reports.

"She is an outstanding doctor, and she is much stronger than she believes herself to be. She has grown a lot since coming to Atlantis but she is not trained in combat outside of basic survival skills and what has picked up from Sheppard, Teyla, and Ronan. I think it would be great for Cassie to see someone who can contribute and be an important part of a team without being super tough and always willing to fight."

Jack nodded. True enough. Cassie always had SG1 in her life, and for reasons no one could explain, they had always made it back. Well Daniel died a few times, but even he managed to return home. He glanced out the window and noticed Cassie coming toward the cabin.

"Let me think about it Sam." He replied.

"That's all I ask Jack." Sam answered. They both knew that Jack was going to give her suggestion a much higher regard than normal, but she also knew his need to protect Cassie would weigh heavily in his decision.

Cassie came in and smiled at them both. Something on their faces made her pause. "Everything okay guys?" She asked anxiously.

"All good Honey." Sam replied.

Jack nodded. "In fact, if you are still willing, I think I will call this lady and see if we can't get you an appointment." He said pulling the card Hank had given him out of his wallet.

Cassie looked apprehensive a moment, then nodded.

Jack placed the call while she and Sam went and got cleaned up.

Cassie came back to find Jack making breakfast and Sam setting the table. She looked over at Sam with a questioning glance. Sam nodded and went to the kitchen to take over.

Jack came out a few seconds later and indicated they should sit. "Okay, she will see you. Your first appointment is the day after tomorrow, so we will leave tomorrow. You will probably see her twice this week, to see what your needs are and stuff. Now Hank has good things to say about this woman, but she is not vetted so…"

Cassie nodded. "I am Cassandra from Toronto, not Hanka, and my parents don't fight across the galaxy for the safety of Earth and my uncle is not a former First Prime Jaffa who used to carry a larva Gao'uld around, and my other uncle hasn't died, moved a higher plane of existence and then come back home as a human several times"

Jack smiled. "Right. But, if you do decide you need to talk to someone who is vetted, then we will find one for you. Okay?"

Cassie nodded. As Jack started to get up Cassie grabbed his wrist. "Jack?"

He looked down at her and easily picked up on the apprehension on her face. "Yeah, Sweetheart?"

"You will be there with me right? You are going with me?" Cassie asked, pleading.

Jack smiled and hugged the young woman. "Cassie, if you need me there, I will be there, but don't forget, the doc may not want me in the session with you and we kind of have to go with her guidance, but I will be taking you and I will be there when you out if at all possible."

Cassie nodded. "Thanks Jack."

They ate breakfast and cleaned up. Jack asked if they wanted to go on a hike and everyone seemed willing so they enjoyed a nice peaceful walk around the woods near the cabin.

Later that afternoon, Sam gathered up her things and had placed her bag down in the living room. Cassie was holding her tightly with tears in her eyes. "I wish you didn't have to go." She pouted.

Sam hugged her tight, moisture evident in her eyes as well. "I do too Honey, but I told you I would not be able to stay long. It was kind of not a sanctioned trip home."

Cassie looked up at her with worry. "You won't be in trouble because of me will you?"

"My boss can be pretty demanding, but I can handle it I think" Sam said looking at Jack who merely smirked.

"Okay" Cassie said quietly. She stepped back to give Jack and Sam a private moment.

Jack walked over and they kissed. "Thanks for coming to bail me out."

"Jack, you were doing fine. This is just something no parent ever wants to deal with, but like everything else you and I have had to do, we back each other up and find out how to make it work. Just take care of my little girl." Sam said.

Jack nodded. "I will, and I will send updates."

Sam glanced over at Cassie. "And please, give serious consideration to my request."

Jack smiled. "I will".

Sam took her communicator out and placed it in her ear. She reached up to tap it then paused. "I love you both."

"I love you too" was heard in unison.

Sam smiled. "This is Carter. One to return to the SGC. A flash of white and she was gone.


	11. Chapter 10 - Seeking Help

Cassie looked over at Jack. "So what time are we leaving?"

Jack couldn't help but grin at the game. "Early."

Cassie gave the expected groan before Jack added "But we will probably be able to catch one more sunrise."

Cassie's face brightened. "Great."

"Sunrise, Cass, no morning swim. If you are going to swim anymore, you will need to do that today and get it out of your system." Jack cautioned.

"Okay." She replied with somewhat of a whine to her voice.

Cassie did indeed swim one more time that late afternoon but didn't protest when Jack came out and set the warm towel on the dock indicating time to get out of the cool water. She climbed out and wrapped herself in the towel and sat on the dock. Jack watched from window as he prepared their supper. He thought about going out there to check on her but didn't want to intrude on her thoughts. She finally reached for her clothes and began to trod back to the cabin.

As she came in Jack regarded her closely. She noticed. "I'm good, I just…miss Sam."

"I know Honey. I do too. I wish…"His voice trailed off.

Cassie looked at him in concern. "Jack, you have to know that…well, this can't fall under a normal parenting skill, but you being here for me has been amazing. I could never have made it without your love and support. You are a great father."

Jack felt his face flush at the praise. "Thank you Cassie, but there are some things that just…I don't know, seem suited to a girl needing her mother or something."

Cassie chuckled. "Well, it's not like we are a traditional family and I think you have done as well as any parent could, mother or father." She walked over and hugged him.

Jack embraced the young woman a moment then kissed the top of her head. "I love you Cassie."

"I love you too Jack and thank you for being her for me."

"I always will be. Now go get dressed, and let's eat." Jack ordered playfully.

They ate and cleaned up the cabin. Cassie helped Jack make an inventory so he could plan on what supplies he needed to bring next trip. He made a mental note to add a bathing suit for Cassie to the list.

After all that was done and they had packed and loaded most of their stuff into the truck they sat around the fireplace. Jack noticed Cassie had gotten quiet.

"You okay?" He prodded.

She looked up from her book. "Yeah, just kind of nervous about talking to the doctor." She admitted.

"It will be fine. She is just going to help you work through it. It's important Cassie. Trust me." Jack said.

Cassie nodded and went back to her book. Five minutes later though, she hopped up and went to the back door and slipped out. Jack sighed. She was letting her nerves get to her again. He put down his astronomy magazine and went to the back door. She was near the dock, the light from her cigarette indicating where she stood in the darkness.

He opened the door and stepped out on the porch. She came walking up. "I'm sorry. I just…I don't know. Nerves?"

"It's natural considering what you have been through Cassie. One thing you can be sure of is that both Sam and I support you and I will be there for you through this." Jack said.

Cassie smiled at him. "I know. I am being childish."

"No you are not. Get that out of your head." Jack said firmly. He instantly regretted using the heavy tone but surprisingly Cassie took it in stride. She just nodded.

"Don't stay up too late okay?" Jack suggested remembering Sam's insistence on getting Cassie back into a daily routine.

"I won't. Just going to finish this and come in." She replied.

Jack nodded and went back in.

The next morning Jack awoke just as Cassie walked into his room to get him up for their last sunrise together. They walked out and sat on the dock and watched the sunrise, Cassie leaning against him. He looked down at her as she watched the sun come over the trees. He had checked on her several times last night to find she was sleeping soundly with no apparent nightmares. He looked back at the sunrise.

The trip back to the Springs was uneventful if not long. Cassie surprised Jack by asking to drive some this time. She seemed to actually enjoy driving the big truck. He would consider letting her take it to college with her if it weren't such a fuel hog and parking it on campus would be a pain for her.

They got to the house very late and unloaded the truck but didn't put stuff up before Jack shooed her to bed so she would be rested.

The next morning he fixed her breakfast while she put up the clothes and suitcases from their trip. They ate breakfast and cleaned up. Jack could see Cassie was apprehensive. She couldn't sit still. He finally said something.

"Cassie, calm down. It will be fine. You hopping around her like a frog is driving me nuts." He said playfully.

She nodded. "I'm sorry, I just…"

"Cassie, it's okay. No need to apologize. Just relax, okay?" Jack said, giving her a hug. "We have over an hour and a half."

Cassie nodded again and looked out back. She finally sighed and headed to the door.

Jack watched her go out. He looked out the window as she lit her cigarette and walked the yard. He sighed. _One thing at a time_.

Jack finished wiping down the kitchen and looked at his watch. Cassie was still outside. He walked to the door. She was sitting on the porch, head on her knees. He opened the door and walked out and sat down beside her. She didn't move, but Jack sensed she was waiting to talk.

"Cassie?"

"What if she says it's my fault, Jack? That I got what I deserved?"

"Cassie, that is not even an intelligent question and you know it. Even if you two argued, there is never, ever a reason for a man to hit a woman. You went through something terrible, something that no woman should ever have to go through, but you need to understand it was not your fault." Jack said.

Cassie raised her head and scooted closer to Jack and leaned against him. "Thank you for always supporting me and believing in me." She said quietly.

He wrapped his arm around her. "I always will."

They sat like that for a while, Cassie seeming to have calmed down some. After a bit, Jack looked at his watch. "We need to go."

They pulled into the clinic and got out. Cassie walked a little slowly and Jack took her hand in his as they entered the clinic.

The receptionist looked up as they approached. "Can I help you?"

"Cassandra Frasier." Jack stated, bobbing his head as Cassie who was looking down at the floor.

The receptionist nodded and handed him some forms. As they turned to sit in the surprisingly empty waiting room a door opened and a woman close to Sam's age came out. She looked at them. "Cassandra Frasier?"

Cassie looked at Jack then back at the woman then nodded.

The lady smiled warmly. "I'm Doctor Reagan." She walked over to them. She looked at Jack. "You must be Jack O'Neill, Cassie's father."

"Yes" Jack said offering his hand.

Taking his hand she looked at Cassie. "Hank Landry told me he gave you my name." She pointed at the forms in Jack's hands. "Why don't we work on that later? Cassie, would you come back with me?"

Seeing Cassie hesitate and look apprehensively at Jack she made a decision. "Cassie, would you like for your father to come back with you?"

Cassie nodded quickly then remembered her manners. "Yes ma'am" she said softly.

"Okay then." Doctor Reagan replied and led them to her office.

Jack instinctively looked around as soon as he entered the room and watched as the Doctor indicated Cassie sit in the chair across a low coffee table from her. She then indicated Jack to sit next to Cassie in the available chair.

"Now Hank didn't tell me why he gave you my name, only that he did and you are very special to the people he works with. I will admit that considering my specialty, I have an idea why you are here, but I would like to hear what you have to say." The doctor stated.

Cassie sighed and looked at Jack who smiled and nodded. She turned back to the doctor and began talking. She explained about catching John cheating on her and the argument that ensued and the shock when he hit her and his continued hitting and kicking her when she was on the floor. She explained how helpless she felt. She ended with her need to run and her flight across the country to Jack's house.

Doctor Reagan listened took notes. She noticed Jack tensing up when Cassie talked about what happened. She looked at Cassie as she wrapped her story with her return to the Springs. She looked down at her notes. She glanced back up a Cassie.

"Cassie, would you mind if I talked to your dad a moment?" She asked.

Cassie nodded and stood up. Doctor Reagan got up and led her to the door. "There is a break room right down the hall to the right. It will only be a moment."

After she closed the door she came and sat back down. "I take it this is the first time you heard the whole story of what happened?"

"Yes, it was." Jack replied tightly. "I had an idea, but…"

Reagan nodded. "It's rough for a parent to hear. I need to ask, just for clarification, what kind of changes have you noticed in her behavior."

Jack looked away a moment, then began to talk of Cassie's initial nightmares, her jitteriness around strangers and crowds, being easily startled, her lack of confidence, and of course smoking. He then added that she seemed to only be comfortable if he was within sight of her.

Doctor Reagan took notes and then looked up. "Well, I think some that is to be expected. I am going to ask you to be patient with her, which it sounds like you have been. I will say that I will ask to see her a couple of times a week to start with. I am going to ask that you allow me to speak with her alone on some those sessions, but there will a few I will ask you to join her. Will that be a problem?"

"Whatever she needs doc." Jack stated without hesitation.

Reagan smiled. "Cassie's mother?"

Jack sat up straight. "I think I need to explain that Cassie is a refugee from a war. Her original family was killed. My team found her and brought her with us. She was adopted by our doctor. A good lady who was later killed in the line of duty. Sam and I became her guardians after that."

Doctor Reagan sat back and absorbed this information. "That is a lot of tragedy for a young woman."

"Yes." Jack said in agreement.

"And this Sam?"

"Colonel Samantha Carter. She has been an important part of Cassie's life since we brought her here. She has been Cassie's mentor and her stability, especially after Janet died." Jack explained.

Doctor Reagan made a few notes. "And will Colonel Carter be able to come in at all?"

Jack looked at her a moment. "She is deployed. Her location would make that extremely hard." Jack said then added quickly, "However, if it will help Cassie, I am sure that she would be insistent, so I will see what I can arrange."

Doctor Reagan added to her notes and smiled. "If you don't mind, I would like to talk to Cassie. Do you think she will stay in here with me if you were not in the room?"

Jack got up and walked to the door. "I'll get her."

He returned a moment later with Cassie.

Doctor Reagan smiled at her. "Cassie, would you be willing to sit and talk with me a little more, by yourself?"

Cassie glanced apprehensively at Jack who squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. "It'll be okay, Honey, I will be in the break room."

Cassie nodded and moved to the chair as Jack left and quietly closed the door.

About an hour later, Jack was sitting in the break room when Cassie and Doctor Reagan came in. He looked at Cassie, trying to get a read on emotions. She smiled slightly at him.

"I'm okay Jack" she told him.

As they drove home, Cassie was very quiet. She did not notice Jack turning off the road into a parking lot. She finally looked up when Jack turned off the truck. When she saw where they were, she smiled brightly.


	12. Chapter 11 - Apprehension

They walked into the ice cream shop and ordered. As they sat, Jack not for the first time wondered how the small, young woman could eat so much ice cream.

She looked sheepishly at him as she realized he was watching her. "Sorry," She said through a smile, "I haven't had ice cream in a while."

Jack laughed. "Yeah, it's been at least two whole days." He teased.

He was rewarded with a chocolate colored tongue stuck out at him.

Cassie's next appointment went smoothly. This time Jack stayed in in the waiting room the whole time.

By the third week Cassie had shown a marked improvement. She was more like herself and while she still sometimes startled easily, it was not the cringing, scared reaction she had been having. She smiled more and was not as anxious when Jack was not close by, although admittedly, he never did go very far from her, but was not worried about leaving her for a few minutes. And Jack had not had to sooth her from nightmares in almost two weeks. She was becoming more her old self again, in fact, she had begun to study for the finals she knew she had to make up and was determined to make good grades. She cut back her smoking even more. Jack had recorded all of this into a video for Sam, so she could stay up to date on Cassie's progress and had Hank transmit it through on one of the scheduled contact times with Atlantis.

As with all things, it was due to change however. Cassie came out of her appointment into the waiting room. She looked around and was surprised to see Daniel waiting on her as opposed to Jack. She felt her apprehension rise, then took a deep breath and suppressed it. She knew she had nothing to fear and Daniel certainly was her family.

She walked over to him as he stood up. "Hi Cassie."

She gave him a hug. Other than a few cookouts at Jack's which Jack had insisted on in order to give Daniel and Teal'c a chance to spend time with her, she had not seen a lot of them since her going to Jack's for help. She felt guilty.

"Hi Daniel. Where's Jack?" Cassie looked around. "And…Murray?"

"Jack had to go to D.C. He couldn't avoid it, although between you and I, he tried hard." Daniel answered. "He asked me to come here and wait on you. Murray is waiting outside."

Cassie nodded and they walked outside. She saw Teal'c standing outside, apparently fascinated by two hummingbirds using a feeder hung off the eaves of the building. She walked over and hugged him.

"Hi Teal'c"

"Hello Cassandra Frasier. I trust you are well?" Teal'c asked.

Cassie turned to face both of them. "I assume Jack told you what happened?"

They both shook their heads and Daniel spoke up. "Cassie, Jack just said to make sure one of us was here for you when you came out, and to make sure you got home okay. He said it would be up to you to share whatever you felt comfortable with, and both Teal'c and I are okay with that, but want you to know that we both love you and if you need anything, we are here."

Cassie smiled. She looked over and saw Jack's truck. She reached into her purse and pulled out the spare set of keys. "Ice cream?"

Daniel, in his car, followed Teal'c and Cassie in Jack's truck to the ice cream parlor and they sat and enjoyed their ice cream. Cassie could not help but smile at the huge amount of ice cream Teal'c was eating. She told them both about what happened to her and how Jack had been forced to take a leave of absence to help her and now she was in therapy.

They both listened attentively until she was done. Teal'c looked over his now empty bowl, eyeing Daniel's remaining ice cream. Daniel caught the look and moved his bowl out of reach.

Teal'c then looked at Cassie. "And where would someone find this man, John?"

Cassie knew immediately where this would go and knew it would end badly for John if the big Jaffa actually got hold of him. "It's okay Teal'c. I know now what a weasel he is. He is not worth your effort, but thank you."

"How does he compare to furry mammal?"

"Well, if it helps, Jack called him a degenerate ba…"

"Okay," Daniel interjected quickly. "I think we can guess what Jack called him. Teal'c I will explain the analogy later. I will have to talk to Jack about his…terminology, and you know how Sam feels about you emulating Jack's language."

Cassie's face took on a sheepish look and she nodded. Even as an adult, Sam still frowned on Cassie using foul language and she was quick to fuss at Jack for using it in front of her.

They finished their ice cream and then went back to Jack's house. They sat around talking, catching up, gossiping, but as time went by Daniel noticed Cassie kept glancing at her watch more often and seemed to be a little more apprehensive. Jack had warned him that he had been constantly nearby Cassie for the last few weeks and while he thought she was fine, Daniel needed to watch for signs she was getting nervous.

"Cassie, I am sure Jack is doing all he can to get back quickly, and Teal'c and I will remain here with you until he is back." Daniel said.

Cassie sighed. "Sorry. I just…"

"It's okay. You have been through a lot and Jack has been a constant presence to help you through it. It's understandable." Daniel said.

"Yes, he really has gone above and beyond. I don't think…" Her voice trailed off.

"He would do anything for you Cassandra Frasier, as would any of us" Teal'c interjected.

"I appreciate that, guys." Cassie said.

They talked some more and finally turned on the television to see what was on. Daniel was in fact beginning to worry about how late Jack would be coming back. He and Teal'c had a mission tomorrow with SG5 but he already knew he would not leave Cassie alone if Jack had not returned. He got up and went to the kitchen where he knew Jack kept the takeout menus. It would soon be time for supper and he knew that Jack had begun enforcing regular eating times on Cassie to get her back into a routine, and although he knew Sam had ordered Jack to cut back on the take-out for Cassie, he and Teal'c were not the best choices for cooking meals for the young woman. He pulled out takeout menus from nearby Chinese, Mexican, and Italian restaurants and walked back in the living room.

Everyone settled on Chinese and Daniel placed the order, adding extra in case Jack showed up. He had just hung up the phone when a flash of light appeared and Jack was standing in the living room. He looked up just in time to offset the impact of Cassie's full speed hug.

"Hey, I was only gone a little while." He said through his smile.

"I know. Just missed you." Cassie said, but not letting go.

"I'm sorry Cassie. I just couldn't get out of it."

She finally pulled back. "I know, and I don't mean to be so clingy. It's…well, I will work on it." She said quietly.

Jack grinned at her as he mussed her hair. "Don't work on it too hard. It's kind of nice to be wanted. Now I am going to change."

A few minutes after he returned the doorbell rang. He raised his eyebrows in question at Daniel.

"Uh, we kind of ordered Chinese." Daniel responded.

Jack nodded moving to the door. He stopped and turned back. "Just so we are in agreement…"

"Do not worry O'Neill. Colonel Carter needn't be made aware of our dining choice in this instance." Teal'c spoke up.

Daniel and Cassie nodded agreement.

"Right." Jack said turning back to the door; somehow sure that Sam already knew and was plotting his punishment.

They ate at the table and enjoyed each other's company. They finished their food and Cassie helped Jack clean up while Teal'c and Daniel prepared to return to the SGC as they had a very early departure tomorrow.

Daniel found a moment to quickly brief Jack on Cassie filling them in on what happened and her apprehension at his absence. He also told Jack call again if he needed help with Cassie.

"Thanks Daniel, I appreciate it." Jack said.

Daniel nodded. "Jack, I know sometimes you have doubts, but you have been doing a great job. Cassie couldn't ask for better."

Jack smiled. "I just hope she never has to endure something like this again."

"Me too. Oh and uh, on that note, I don't recommend ever telling Teal'c where to find John. If he finds him, it will not end well." Daniel warned.

Jack looked back at the big Jaffa giving Cassie a goodbye hug. "Yeah, I can see that."

Later that night, Jack and Cassie sat in the living room, Cassie going over her session with Jack while she had a glass of wine.

"Doctor Reagan thinks I can cut back on my sessions. She says I need to gain my independence back." She concluded.

"How often does she want you to come?" Jack asked.

Cassie frowned slightly. "She didn't say, but she wanted you to call her tomorrow."

"Okay, I will call her in the morning then." Jack said.

The next morning Jack called Doctor Reagan. She stated that she felt Cassie was ready to cut to a twice a month visit and suggested Jack find something for her to do to occupy her mind. Jack then asked about the possibility of going a month without a meeting so Cassie could take a trip. A little back and forth and the assurance that Cassie would have access to care if an incident came up and Doctor Reagan was willing to sign off on it, provided that Cassie came to see her within five days of her return.


	13. Chapter 12 - Taking a Trip

Two days later Jack and Cassie stood at the ramp leading to the shimmering vortex. "Now Sam is going to meet you at Midway station, okay? This trip through the gate may seem like it takes a little longer, but it will be fine."

Cassie nodded and looked up at him. "I'll be fine, Jack. I promise."

"You sure about this?"

Cassie nodded. "I think it will be good for me."

Jack smiled. "Okay then, I will walk up the ramp with you."

He waited while she hugged Daniel and Teal'c goodbye, then she grabbed her bag and the case Doctor Lam had given her to give to Doctor Keller and joined him walking up the ramp. He stopped short of the event horizon and turned to her.

"You be careful, and do exactly what Sam tells you to do okay? Atlantis is not Earth. There are some very real dangers there." Jack said.

"I will. I promise." Cassie replied. A noise made her look down the ramp.

Technicians were guiding supply carts up the ramp with equipment and supplies for the city.

"I better get out of the way." Cassie said. She turned and looked up at the control room window to see General Landry looking down at them.

He leaned over to the microphone. "You have a go."

Cassie waved acknowledgement then started to the wormhole. She stopped, dropped the case and wrapped her arms around Jack. "Thank you Jack. For everything. You are the best Dad ever."

She then tiptoed to kiss his cheek. "I love you."

Jack's eyes were wet. "I love you too."

She nodded and stepped into the wormhole.

Jack slowly made his way down the ramp past the carts with supplies on them being fed into the wormhole.

Daniel and Teal'c walked up to him. "You okay Jack?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay." Jack replied as they walked to the door. Landry came through as they got to the door.

"Sam radioed back and said to makes sure you knew Cassie was there safe and sound." He announced.

Four weeks later Jack was sitting in a meeting, once again trying to figure out why Teal'c had denied him permission to borrow his staff weapon.

Of course Teal'c's excuse that he did not want to face Colonel Carter's wrath for helping Jack eliminate the leaders of this planet because, as Jack had put it, "They deserved it.", had a valid point. Sam had often scolded Jack about controlling his temper with politicians. And Teal'c knew O'Neill well enough to know that if he did in fact have access to weapon during these meetings; his temper might very well override his self-control.

He looked at his watch yet again and sighed. He did not notice the amused look his Commander in Chief shot him from down the table.

After watching Jack squirm for another ten minutes, Hayes finally spoke up. "Well gentleman, I hate to cut this off, but my wife has informed me that I will be at her call no later than five." And he looked around the room. "And I highly suggest you people use the time to spend with your significant others as well."

The young man standing at the podium spoke up. "Mr. President, I only have a few more slides." He protested.

"Tim, are you married?" Hayes asked.

"No sir." Tim answered, clearly confused by the question.

Hayes smiled. "Then let me give you fair warning and see if you can pick up on how marriage works. I am the President, supposedly the leader of the Free World, and in that position comes several perks. That title and those perks mean absolutely nothing to my wife when she decides there is something she wants me to do. My wife has told me I will be available at five. I intend to be available at five. It's safer for all concerned. Trust me."

Tim looked even more confused now and a little left out at the knowing grins from the married men and more than one of the females at the table. "Uh, yes sir."

He stepped away from the podium as Hayes stood up. Everyone rose.

"Relax people, go, and enjoy the evening. Jack, a second?" Hayes said.

Jack walked over to him. "Yes, Mr. President?"

"Today the return?" Hayes asked.

"Yes sir."

Hayes smiled. "Good. Let me know how it goes, and if you need anything okay?"

"I will sir." Jack said as he watched Hayes head to the door.

Hayes turned and looked back at Jack. "Oh, and tell Miss Frasier that I look forward to having her come visit."

Jack was startled by that one. "Uh, yes sir?"

Hayes smiled. "Jack, from what I understand, that little girl has had you wrapped around her finger since she got here. Outside of only one other person we won't be naming here, she is the only one I have seen get hint of compassion out of you. That must make her pretty special."

He turned to walk out calling back over his shoulder. "Maybe for a dinner soon?"

Before Jack could reply he was gone.


	14. Chapter 13 - Return With a Friend

Jack beamed into the conference room at the SGC. Hank was waiting on him, along with Daniel and Teal'c.

"Cutting it close Jack." Hank said as he turned and led the way down the stairs.

They walked into the Gateroom and the gate begun to spin. "Scheduled off-world activation" came Walter's voice over the speakers.

The vortex formed as the iris closed while they waited for confirmation of the IDC. Walter's voice again came over the loud speaker. "Confirmed transmission from Midway Station."

The iris opened and they all watched at the vortex shimmered. Suddenly, Cassie stepped through, wearing an Atlantis uniform. She saw the people at the bottom of the ramp. She ran down the ramp, making a beeline for Jack. She slammed into him, wrapping her arms around him.

Jack almost fell backward from the impact. "Ummph. Hey there Sweetheart."

"I missed you Jack." Cassie said, not relinquishing her hold as Jack tried to reassert his balance.

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "I missed you too, Honey."

Daniel, Teal'c and Landry all shared amused grins as seeing Jack, arguably one of the most unapproachable people they knew, allow himself be influenced and manhandled so easily by the young woman.

No one noticed the dark haired beauty watching from the control room. She smiled at the apparent improvement in the young woman. "Good for you Cassandra." Vala said to herself quietly.

The gate shimmered as one more person came through. Jack looked up and was surprised to see Teyla standing there. He straightened up and walked up the ramp to meet her coming down.

"Teyla?"

"Hello General O'Neill. It is good to see you." Teyla greeted him.

They walked back down the ramp. "What brings you here?" Jack asked.

Teyla smiled serenely. "I am to deliver the report on Atlantis operations to IOA and Colonel Carter decided it would be good to utilize the personnel transfer instead of waiting and arranging special travel."

Jack nodded knowingly. "You mean something came up and Sam couldn't come, but was unwilling for Cassie to travel alone, even though there were five other people coming back. She asked you to come, because she trusts you to make sure Cassie made it back safely."

Teyla looked up at the general in and grinned. "I see that you know Colonel Carter well."

Jack nodded as they reached Daniel, Teal'c and Hank. "I would have done the same."

Teyla and the rest exchanged greetings and handshakes.

They all ended up in the conference room where Cassie took the case she had and handed it to General Landry. "Doctor Keller was able to finish the physicals and the paperwork, lab reports and charts. It's all in here…" she paused as she reached into her backpack and pulled out a folder and handed it over as well. "and these are requests for equipment and medication that she would like to request be shipped through the next time you get a chance."

Jack was amazed at the sure, confident attitude Cassie displayed as apparently Hank was too. "Thank you Miss Frasier. I will ensure this gets sent through as soon as we can get it together."

He took the case and walked to the door and indicated to the SF standing there to take it. "Take this to the infirmary and ensure Doctor Lam get this."

As the SF carried the case away, Landry turned back to the room. "I must say, Miss Frasier, I am impressed. Doctor Keller's first estimation was a two months to corral everyone up to get labs done."

"Doctor Keller is an amazing doctor." Cassie replied.

Teyla grinned. "It might have helped that her assistant tracked people all over the city and all but drug them to the infirmary, not to mention stopped one particular team at the gate to draw blood."

Cassie blushed as Daniel looked at Teyla. "She actually stood at the gate waiting?"

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Ronan let Cassie take his blood?"

Teyla nodded. "I think Cassie's determination and Rodney's inability to cow her impressed Ronan." She smirked. "That and the fact that she seemed to have to poke Rodney several times to get samples."

Landry and Jack smiled while Cassie blushed.

"He tried to bully me into letting him go without it. Doctor Keller had already warned me about those three." Cassie said.

"I for one am sure that Doctor McKay deserved the treatment he received." Teal'c spoke up.

Landry looked at them. "Good job Miss Frasier. I am glad it worked out. So what are your plans now?"

"I have to go back and take my two finals I am overdue for and then get ready for the next semester. Working with Jenn…Doctor Keller just made me more determined to finish my medical degree and hopefully come back to work for the SGC."

Landry smiled. "And we will be looking forward to it." To everyone else he said, "Okay, you all have a week off to go get Cassie resettled as I understand it, so have fun."

They all stood. Cassie turned to Teyla. "You are coming to dinner tonight right?"

Teyla looked up. Her eyes darted to Jack a moment, who smiled and nodded. "I would like that very much." She replied.

Jack looked at everyone. "Okay, we all head to my house. Teyla, we have room, so bring your bag, you can just stay there with us."

"General O'Neill, I would not want to impose." Teyla protested.

"Nonsense. It beats staying here in the mountain. Besides, Cassie could probably use a female presence. Let's go." Jack said, indicated the case was closed.

They all ended up at Jack's house and Cassie showed Teyla the guest room where she would stay. They later sat around the living room listening to Cassie talk non-stop about Atlantis.

Jack looked over at Teyla and winked. "When I sent her to Atlantis, she was not such a chatterbox. What the hell did you people do to her?"

Teyla looked up from her wine with raised her eyebrows and Cassie stopped mid-sentence and glared at him.

"I am not a chatterbox." She said indignantly.

Jack laughed while Teal'c and Daniel grinned. "I'm just teasing Cassie. I am very glad to see you so excited. And at least when you are jabbering I can understand over half of what you are saying."

Cassie raised an eyebrow in a very Teal'c like fashion. "Jabbering? That will so cost you ice cream if you don't want Sam to hear that."

The other two humans in the room laughed at the look on Jack's face while Teal's eyebrow went up.

"She learns quick Jack." Daniel pointed out.

Jack grinned. "I think I can be persuaded to take you to get some ice cream."

Cassie raised both eyebrows this time.

"Fine, we will negotiate the number of trips to the ice cream parlor." Jack said with mock exasperation.

They enjoyed each other's company until late into the night. Daniel noticed Cassie nodding off while leaning against Jack and nodded his head at the woman.

Jack looked down and smiled and gently nudged her.

She opened her eyes and sat up and looked at Teyla who was smiling at her. "I think your hard work recently is catching up to you Cassandra."

Cassie yawned. "I guess."

Daniel and Teal'c headed out and Jack made sure Teyla was settled then checked on Cassie before heading to bed. He was very happy with Cassie's improvement.

He woke up suddenly and looked at the clock. It was only two in the morning. He listened a moment. Knowing he would not be satisfied until he checked, he got up and walked down the hall and looked in on Cassie. She was sleeping soundly. He smiled and walked back to his room and went back to bed.


	15. Chapter 14 - Back to School

The next morning he got up and showered and dressed, then walked down hall to Cassie's room. He saw no sign of her and her bed was made. He went down the kitchen and started coffee and while it was brewing, he looked out the back door to see Cassie and Teyla stretching from an apparent morning workout. He went back to pour two cups of coffee and made some hot chocolate and went out the back door.

"You two were up early." Jack noted.

"Yes, well, Teyla got me working out while I was on Atlantis. It really helped me focus. I want to keep it up and since she is here…" Cassie replied.

"Cassie, Teyla is technically on vacation. You know, no job, sleeping in…" Jack teased.

"It is fine General O'Neill. I enjoy starting the day with a good workout and Cassie is a very quick study." Teyla replied.

Jack nodded. He looked over at Cassie. "You better clean up, unless you want to ride in the back of the truck."

Cassie looked down at her sweat wet clothes and back up. She had an evil grin on her face. Jack realized too late what was going to happen as Cassie closed the distance and wrapped her arms around him in a sweaty hug.

"Ugh, and use lots of soap." He said.

Cassie giggled, took her cup and left. Teyla followed to use the guest bathroom to clean up.

Cassie used Jack's bathroom and was done quicker than he ever thought possible for her to get in and out of a shower and get dressed. _Maybe Atlantis was good for her_.

She came back downstairs and went out on the back porch to enjoy the peaceful morning.

Jack sat down by Cassie and handed her some more hot chocolate. She smiled and took the cup. "Thanks."

"Welcome."

She put the cup down and held up her hands. Seeing Jack raise his eyebrows in question she smiled. "No cigarette." She said proudly.

"Good. I am very happy about that." He replied.

She leaned against him. "Thanks for helping me, and thanks for not getting on to me for making some questionable decisions."

"Cassie, I love you. So does Sam as well as Daniel and Teal'c. We are here to help you and support you. We will never criticize you. Besides, questionable decisions are part of growing up." He smirked. "Or as Sam has pointed out to me on occasion, my refusal to do so."

Cassie giggled.

They dropped Teyla off at base to be beamed to D.C. and then went to see Cassie's doctor for her promised appointment upon return.

She was pleased with Cassie's progress and thought she was doing well. She talked with Cassie a while, then wanted to talk to Jack alone.

She highlighted some areas for them to watch out for as far mood swings, attitude and personality changes. She then asked about the plans for reintegrating Cassie back into her college environment, where the assault occurred.

Jack shifted in his chair. "We are taking her back, so she can take her finals she missed. I plan on staying with her the first ten days or so, just to make sure she is good."

Doctor Reagan nodded. "I understand no legal action was taken against the boy?"

Jack sighed in frustration "No. When Cassie left, she hadn't reported it and now with the bruising gone, it's her word against his. There were no other witnesses. It's frustrating. I asked her about it but she is afraid it won't do any good and she didn't want to face that." he answered.

Reagan nodded. "Unfortunately, too many times that ends up being the case. The problem becomes that she may have to face him again, or run across him on campus and this can cause her some extreme anxiety."

"What do we do?" Jack asked.

"Well, first thing is ensure she knows she does not have to tolerate that treatment. If she faces that kind of aggression, she needs to get away, alert the campus police, the city police, something, anything, but to get away from situation and go somewhere where she can be in control. Many colleges have safe havens for women, where they can go anytime and someone will be there with access to a phone to call for help. I know that on television, women beat up men all the time, but realistically, Cassie cannot expect to win a fight against someone who is twice her size and weight. She needs to understand that is not a weakness, she is just not trained to fight and to be honest, I don't get the sense that is her personality."

"No, it is not. She is neither naturally aggressive nor fond of conflict." Jack responded.

Reagan nodded. "I got that understanding, but the flip side is you need to watch for actually becoming aggressive or overly sensitive to perceived slights or threats. I really don't see it being an issue as Cassie seems to very well balanced, intelligent, and has a great support system, but sometimes, it is easy for someone in her situation to become suspicious and feel they have to defend themselves even when no threat exists. If you see this kind of behavior, I will need to see her back."

They talked for a few more minutes, then brought Cassie back in and finished the session.

They headed back to the house and where Teyla, Daniel, and Teal'c were waiting. Jack raised his eyebrows at them as he climbed out.

Daniel spoke first. "Since we kind of had some time off due, we thought we might join you when you take Cassie back to school."

Jack looked at Daniel, whose eagerness and willingness to help Cassie were all over his face. Teal'c of course remained expressionless, but Jack knew the big Jaffa carried a soft spot for Cassie in his heart. He also knew that Teal'c was not headed back to Dakara for a few more days.

He smiled and looked at Teyla. "Let me guess. Sam asked that you tag along and then brief her how it goes when you get back?"

Teyla smiled. "Something like that General O'Neill." She answered. "If it is an imposition…"

"Of course not, and Cassie would love to have you."

Jack looked over at Cassie who was practically beaming. She walked over and hugged the three, thanking them.

After loading the vehicles, Daniel and Teal'c got into Daniel's car and followed them in Jack's truck to Cassie's college.

The next night, Cassie took them to a local restaurant where they sat and ate, and watched Teyla in amusement as she in turned watched Teal'c eat his usual large amount of food. The college age crowd was growing and a few people waved at Cassie or said hi.

Jack realized that this must be a local hangout and suspected that very soon, they were going to be the very old people in the room. Cassie must have read his mind.

"Relax Jack. Lots of the students bring their parents here for dinner when the semesters start. Grandparents too."

Teyla suppressed a grin as Jack adopted a sour look. "That doesn't help, Cass."

Cassie laughed as she got up to head to the restroom. Jack watched as she went down the hall.

Cassie had just stepped into the hall when the Men's room opened and someone stepped out. Cassie didn't even pay attention until the hand clamped on her arm.


	16. Chapter 15 - The Confrontation

"Cassie, where the hell have you been? We need to talk." John said.

Cassie looked down at his hand on her arm and back up at him. "Let go." Her voice turned to ice.

Jack jumped up so fast he jostled the table.

He ignored the surprised cries from Daniel, and upturned eyebrow from Teal'c as he moved to go to Cassie.

Teyla immediately turned and looked as well.

Jack took about two steps when he felt a hand wrap around his wrist. He looked over to see Teyla was beside him. "Take caution, General. See how this plays out before you become violent." She said in her soothing voice.

"Like hell" Jack wanted to say, but something in Teyla's tone indicated something more was in play.

John withdrew his hand. "Cassie, we need to talk. You need to…"

"We do not need to talk about anything, and the only thing I need to do is get away from you." Cassie said with steely resolve. She moved to get around him when he grabbed her arm again.

"Wait"

In a quick move, Cassie twisted, grabbed his hand, and leveraged her hip to spin him around. Taken off guard, his face bounced off the wall, the sound of a pop indicating his nose breaking. Cassie let him go and backed away.

"You bitch" John said, enraged. He turned are reached out and again Cassie grabbed his arm, this time turning and sweeping with her leg, dropping him to the floor. She let go and backed out of the hallway. "Leave me alone John, never come near me again. Please." Cassie stated, her voice betraying her emotions, and tears forming in her eyes.

Cassie turned to run and found herself running straight into Jack. Startled she lashed out. Jack easily deflected her hit. "Easy, Cassie, just me."

Cassie looked aghast. "I'm so sorry." She said as she threw her arms around him.

"Oh I don't know, I think you did okay." Jack said, looking at the man on the floor, while gently stroking her hair.

Teyla looked around. The incident had drawn attention. "General, might I suggest we leave?"

Jack wrapped his arm around Cassie's shoulder and led them out towards the door. He allowed Teyla to take his place at Cassie's side. "I'm going to pay."

"Daniel's doing that. He and Teal'c are gathering up things and paying."

Jack nodded as they walked outside. They walked out to the parking lot and turned to wait on Daniel and Teal'c. Jack looked as Cassie. "You okay, Honey? Did he hurt you?"

Cassie shook her head. "No, but I think…I think I might have hurt him." She replied, almost crying. "I didn't mean to hurt him." She added quickly.

"Cassie, we saw him grab you. You defended yourself, no more, no less. And you did not press your attack when you clearly had the advantage. You did well and you did nothing wrong." Teyla said her calming voice.

Jack looked at Teyla. "I presume you have been training her?"

Teyla nodded. "Just basics. It is sometimes hard for people to understand that even small women can put up a strong defense."

Jack nodded. "Thank you."

Teyla nodded and turned as someone called out.

"You! You people there!"

_Oh Hell_! Jack watched as a group of about ten people came walking over to them, clearly intent on confronting them. Jack stepped forward in front of Cassie, and was only mildly surprised to find Teyla step in front of him.

The leader of the group stopped. His followers did as well. He looked at Teyla. "I need to talk to Cassie." He demanded.

Teyla shifted her weight slightly and Jack noticed she seemed to almost float across the surface as she adjusted her footing.

"Cassandra has nothing to say to you." Teyla replied, her voice even.

The man looked down at the woman. "She broke my friend's nose."

"Your friend deserved more." Teyla replied flatly.

"Look lady, I don't know who you are, but you and the old man are in over your heads."

Teyla smiled slightly and tensed. "You may test that assumption at your convenience"

Something in the Athosian's tone made him pause. He glanced back at his buddies who seemed equally confused by the total confidence and lack of fear demonstrated by the beautiful woman.

Jack stepped forward. "I think you kids need to head on back inside."

About that time a deep voice came from behind the group. "Do you require assistance Teyla Emmegan?"

The group spread out when they heard Teal'c so they could face both Teyla and Teal'c. Several gasped at the imposing Jaffa standing serenely with his hands behind his back.

The leader of the group was now obviously confused at the simple confrontation he expected that had turned so quickly. He glanced up as John came walking out with a woman and another man. John was holding a blood soaked towel to his nose.

John walked up to the group. He spied Cassie behind Jack and moved like he was going to confront her. Teyla gracefully blocked his path.

He glared at her.

"You will find I am not nearly as forgiving as she was." Teyla replied coldy.

The woman with John lurched forward to push Teyla. "Get out of the way!"

Her hand never made contact, and no one would later be able to recall exactly what Teyla did. She moved and the woman ended up flat on her back with Teyla's boot on her throat.

"I suggest you stay there." Teyla ordered, her voice low. Jack could easily pick up the dangerous tone.

Stunned silence permeated the air.

Jack realized the situation had climbed entirely out of control. "Okay, enough! Teyla, let her up, but if any of you even thinks about trying to get revenge, I assure you that you that it will end very badly for you. Now, we are going to leave, and you are going to let us. Any questions?"


	17. Chapter 16 - Laying it Out

Teyla removed her boot and stepped back from woman on the ground. She coughed and scrambled to get up.

Jack flinched when he heard her mutter "Crazy bitch." Luckily Teyla chose to ignore it.

The leader of the group looked at Jack. "Look, we just wanted answers as to why Cassie attacked him like that."

Jack exploded. "Your buddy there beat my little girl! He assaulted her, left her lying on the floor with bruises that took weeks to heal! He is damn lucky all he got was a broken nose! He is damn lucky I don't kill him, the son of a…" Jack began to advance on the man, who backed up in shock to put distance between himself and the suddenly enraged older man.

"Jack." Cassie cut him off, gently placing her hand on his arm.

Teal'c and Daniel had come up close to stand by Jack and Cassie.

The leader of the original group looked John. "Is that true? You assaulted Cassie?"

Jack could see by the look of disgust on the faces of the group that they were unaware what John had done.

Cassie spoke up. "Yes. It's true. I caught him cheating on me with Susan, and we argued and he assaulted me." She looked at him. "I'm here to tell you it won't happen again. I didn't mean to break your nose, but you shouldn't have grabbed me in the restaurant. You will never put your hands on me again. I will never allow you to hurt me again. I am going to file a restraining order against you. If you come near me, I am going to let the authorities handle it."

Cassie turned and walked away. Teyla turned to follow Cassie as John looked at his friends.

"I made a mistake. It happens." He said.

Jack walked up to John and looked at him. Teyla came back and moved close. She was there as much to keep O'Neill from killing him as watch his back. Daniel also moved up slightly closer, unsure of Jack's intention, but very aware of his temper when it came to protecting those he cared about. Teal'c stayed with Cassie, his look daring anyone to approach.

Jack brought his glare to John who had the presence of mind to realize the man in front of him might very well kill him and not think twice about it. "I never liked you John. You were never good enough for Cassie, but I tolerated you for her, but now, I don't have to pretend. If I find out you come near her, you talk to her, talk about her, or give her trouble in anyway, I promise you I will rip your spine out and crush you. Do you understand me?"

Teyla darted her eyes at Jack as he spoke. She was well aware he was a legend in the SGC for his skills as a warrior and his leadership, but she saw now that he could be very intimidating as well.

John looked down and muttered.

"I'm sorry, you want to repeat that?" Jack demanded, his arms starting to come up.

"Jack…" Daniel warned quietly, but firmly.

Jack's arms returned to his side.

"I said you can't threaten me. You know who my dad is." John said quietly.

Jack smiled a truly evil smile. "Tell you what John. You tell your dad to come see me. He knows where I work. If he has something to say to me, I am not hard to find."

Jack turned and walked off. It took him a moment to realize Teyla was not with him. He turned to see her whisper something to John, who turned white as she walked to catch up to him.

She chose to ignore the question posed by the raised eyebrows as they walked back to the truck.

Jack walked over to Cassie. "You okay?"

She said yes and Jack nodded. He caught a movement out of the corner of his eye as Teal'c moved to intercept four of the original group walking up. Daniel moved and stood beside Teal'c.

Teyla moved up slightly, remaining between Daniel and Teal'c and Jack and Cassie.

One of the younger men looked sheepish. He spoke loud enough for Cassie to hear. "Cassie, we are sorry that happened to you. What John did was wrong and…well, there is no excuse for that, and we are really sorry and hope you are okay."

Cassie nodded and watched as they walked off.

They all went back to Cassie's apartment and talked for a while. Cassie was agitated and it took them a while to calm her down. She alternated between being upset and being mad. Jack noticed that while she was unable to sit still, she remained very close in proximity to him. Jack watched as she went and looked in her purse once, then frowned and set it down. He pretended he didn't know what she was looking for.

Daniel pointed out to her that while violence was not a good answer, she had every right to defend herself. Teal'c affirmed this opinion and announced he was most pleased with her response.

Teyla finally got up and went to Cassie and talked to her for a few minutes. While Jack couldn't hear what was said, he could see Cassie was calming down. She finally came and sat by Jack.

Cassie seemed to be less agitated after about thirty minutes.

"Will you go with me tomorrow? I want to put a restraining order against him."

"Of course I will, Honey." Jack said.

They all ended up talking until well into the night.

The next day, the lawyer contacted the restaurant owner who was only too happy to provide the security camera footage of John confronting Cassie. That with her sworn statement and the sworn statement of a decorated general officer and he assured them the restraining order would be no problem. Besides he added, the judge that would grant the order was notorious for not tolerating domestic violence of any kind.

After the lawyer visit, Jack and Teal'c stopped by to ensure the locks on Cassie's apartment were changed, which the manager agreed to do immediately when Jack gave rough overview as to why. He even added an additional deadbolt to Cassie's bedroom door to provide her a safe haven in her own apartment if needed.

While Jack and Teal'c stayed at the apartment, Cassie showed Teyla, and Daniel around campus. Daniel made sure to take notice of areas that had marked safe havens, making quick notes in his little notebook. He used to always feel at home on a campus, but now, he realized, he was an outsider to the academic world.

Teyla seemed fascinated by the whole college experience. She had been to Earth before, but had not seen a college campus first hand. She was impressed with the environment provided for the students.

They were walking across the center of campus, and area Cassie called 'The Quad" when a voice called out. "Excuse ma'am?"

They stopped and turned as a young woman walked up to them, a confused look on her face. The young woman looked at Teyla. "Ma'am, can you tell me where the English building is?" She asked in a pleading voice.

Teyla looked at the woman with sympathy. "I'm sorry. I am only visiting here with my…niece."

The woman nodded, and looked at Daniel who shrugged his shoulders. "Same."

The woman nodded again, clearly on the edge of tears. "I'm going to be late." She turned to walk away when Cassie reached out.

"Hold on. You must be new. My name is Cassie."

The young woman looked at her. "Andrea."

Cassie smiled. "Come one Andrea, the English building is right over there." She pointed. "I will walk you."

They walked as Cassie pointed out various buildings. Both Daniel and Teyla followed. Daniel exchanged a knowing glance with Teyla.

After seeing Andrea to the English building and Cassie passing her phone number to the girl, they went to meet up with Jack and Teal'c.

Later that night, Teyla had to beam back to the SGC for her return trip. Jack slipped her a disc to pass to Sam explaining all that happened since his last transmission. Teyla took the disc and smiled. "I will give this to her as soon as I arrive. I will also tell her what a great job you are doing."

Jack smiled. "I think I had a lot of help, but thank you." He moved to give Cassie a chance to talk to Teyla.

Cassie went up Teyla with watery eyes and hugged her. "Thank you for everything you have done for me, both here and Atlantis."

"You are welcome Cassandra. You will always have a friend in the Pegasus galaxy." Telya replied, returning the hug.

"Thank you."

Telya smiled and nodded to O'Neill and then tapped her earpiece. "This is Teyla. I am ready." In flash, she was gone.


	18. Chapter 17 - Return to Normal

They next morning Daniel and Teal'c headed back to the Springs, leaving Jack to spend some time with Cassie and ensure she was okay starting her new semester.

Cassie appeared more at ease as time went on and had no issues with nightmares or problems sleeping. She had taken on a volunteer position as a student guide, helping new students get oriented and finding places on campus. Jack noted she seemed to take pleasure in helping the new students. He also noticed that she did fine while on campus and he was not around. The first two days, she came home at lunch and immediately after class and called between classes to 'make sure he was okay' at the apartment alone, but that tapered off as her confidence grew and she was not afraid to stay on campus after classes.

On the eighth day of Jack's stay, Cassie did run across John. She called Jack and he could tell she was wound up.

After calming her down he found they had crossed paths in the student center. John had attempted to talk to her, but apparently some of the same people who tried to confront them at the restaurant intercepted him and blocked him from Cassie. It seems he was not held in as much in high regard as he used be.

Cassie reported the incident to the security guard at the center, and explained she had a restraining order on file with the campus police. The guard called the police to confirm the order and promised that they would talk with John about maintaining his distance or he would be banned from campus as well as turned over the local police.

She related all of this to Jack at ninety miles a minute. He talked to her a while and made sure she was in fact okay, and helped calm her down. She finally returned to what Jack considered her normal rate of fifty mile a minute chatter and seemed much calmer. He finally asked what time she was planning on coming home.

"I will be home right after my next class." She answered as if surprised by the question.

"Oh, okay wasn't sure if you…"

"Jack, you are leaving in a couple of days, I want to spend time with you before you go." Cassie said.

Jack smiled. "I would like that. I will see you when you get home."

Cassie came home a couple of hours later. They ate dinner and then relaxed in the living area.

"I'm proud of the way you handled it today with John." Jack commented.

"It was just…I don't know, strange. I was surprised when he approached me but I didn't panic. I was nervous, but I think deep down I knew he was not going to hurt me in public. He was mad when Rick and the guys stopped him from approaching me, I can tell you that."

Jack smirked. "I imagine he was. I don't think he has ever been told no."

Cassie nodded. "I'm not going to lie. When it was over and they led him away, I was a bundle of nerves. That's why I called. For the first time in a while, I wanted a cigarette." She admitted.

"But you didn't and that's what is important and you can always call me. You know that. It's what I am here for." Jack replied.

Cassie smiled. "I appreciate that."

Cassie looked at him. "Jack, I don't think I ever told you and Sam how much I appreciate you two being there for me and being supportive of me. You have been great parents. I know you had doubts about being a parent, but you have been an incredible dad. Thank you."

Jack looked down, clearly uncomfortable with the praise. "Thanks." He finally managed to say. He then smirked. "It wasn't that hard with you. You have been a pretty maintenance free kid."

Cassie smiled. "You didn't think that when you and Sam had to help me get a dress for that spring dance."

Jack grimaced at that memory. "It wasn't the shopping that was bad; it was your inability to pick a dress with enough cloth to go around."

Cassie laughed, "I wanted to look nice for my date."

"And I wanted you to have clothes on." Jack protested.

Cassie laughed again and leaned against him. "If it wasn't for Sam, I would have gone to the dance looking at home in Victorian England."

Jack smiled. True enough. Sam had become exasperated mediating between Cassie's picking styles that Jack decided was absolutely too revealing and Jack's picking dresses that were just short of ankle length, long sleeve turtle-necks. She had threatened to kill them both.

When it was over, Sam had bent his ear that night about his needing to balance being protective with Cassie's need to grow into a woman and decide for herself the standards she wanted to set for herself. Jack realized as time had gone on that Sam was right and Cassie had chosen her own path, although he admitted to himself he was pleased to see she stayed on the conservative side.

They talked until late and Jack chased her off to bed to rest for her classes.

The next night Cassie was subdued, but seemed to have a handle on her apprehension.

"Cass, you know that if you need anything at all, you can call me. Day or night."

"I know." She replied in an almost whiny voice. "I'm just…I'm going to miss having you around here, taking care of me."

Jack laughed. "I think that having an old man around would drive you nuts in month."

"That is not true." She retorted. She then quickly added, "About you being old I mean."

Jack laughed again then grew serious. "Cassie, I mean it. You call me if you have any issues, or even any trouble sleeping. I expect you to call me okay?"

She hugged him. "I will."

The first phone call came the next night. Jack was asleep when his phone woke him up, he quickly answered it. Cassie was indeed having trouble sleeping. She had gotten so used to him being there, nearby, her anxiety at not having him close was getting to her. He talked to her for almost an hour, making small talk and teasing her, when he noticed her responses were getting slower and her speech not always coherent. She was falling asleep. After telling her he loved her he told her to go to bed. She apparently did as she did not call back.

The next day she called and started to apologize for waking him in the middle of the night when he cut her off and explained that is exactly what he wanted her to do if she had any issues and he was glad he could help. They talked for a while, and he noticed she sounded fairly strong. She signed off with a promise to call tonight, much earlier, and 'check on him' before he went to bed.


	19. Chapter 18 - Father Showdown

The following Monday Jack was in his office when he heard a commotion in the outer room. He got up to see what the issue was. He found his executive officer, Lieutenant Thompson preventing a man from proceeding further into the office. His secretary, Evelyn, was standing behind her desk, ready to come around if she needed. Jack, and in fact, most people in D.C. knew that she feared no one and she alone decided who got permission to see Jack. Even President Hayes knew better than to agitate her.

Jack recognized the man immediately. His face hardened. "Singleton, is there a reason you are harassing my staff?"

The coldness in Jack's voice and the blunt tone stopped the conversation in the office. Everyone turned to face him.

Congressman Singleton spoke first. "I need to speak with you and your staff doesn't seem to want to let me by."

"My staff is doing their job of keeping out the trash."

Lieutenant Thompson and Evelyn exchanged glances. While both were aware of Jack's disdain for politicians, his downright rude and cold treatment of the congressman had them both worried. Jack was treading on thin ice.

"You would do well to watch your tone with me O'Neill." Singleton stated.

Jack walked up until he was less than a foot in front of the congressman. "And you would do well to march your ass out of my sight and keep going before I forget that the only thing keeping me from killing you is a rule written on a piece of paper." Jack replied with ice in his voice.

Lieutenant Thompson realized the situation was getting dangerously out of control. He had never seen the general so mad, but he had not doubt that O'Neill very much was ready to kill the congressman. He already apparently had killed one. He moved forward to step between them. He stopped when the congressman held up his hand.

"It's okay. General O'Neill has a right to be upset with me considering what happened, but I hoped to talk and…well, I came to apologize." Singleton replied.

Thompson looked at O'Neill, who seemed to be contemplating what Singleton said. He then glanced at Evelyn, who seemed to be as confused as he was.

Jack realized that Singleton was offering an olive branch and as much as he wanted to strangle the man, his real anger was at his son. He sighed and stepped out of the way and waved his arm to indicate they should move to his office.

As soon as he followed the congressman in he shut the door and then then walked to his desk. He indicated Singleton should sit. The senator remained standing behind the chair Jack had sitting for guests in front of his desk.

"I heard what happened between your daughter and my son." Singleton explained. "I found out when he had to explain the restraining order. I went to visit him, and he couldn't go into the Student Center because Miss Frasier was in there."

Jack nodded. "Your son crushed my daughter's heart and then he beat her." Jack said with a flat voice.

Singleton sagged. "Yes, I finally got the whole story. He admitted to…being unfaithful, and worse, assaulting Ca…Miss Frasier."

Jack remained silent as the congressman turned and looked at some of the pictures on the wall. There weren't many. One of SG1 on one of their early missions, with no real indication of whether it was off world or on but was a good one of Sam, one of Charlie, and one of he and Cassie, taken by Sam at the cabin. It had been Sam's favorite pic of the two and she had copies and frames made for all three of them. He noticed Singleton paused at that one a moment. He looked back at O'Neill.

"Miss Frasier is quite a pretty girl…excuse me, young woman."

"Yes, she is."

The congressman smiled. "I understand she can take care of herself as well. I assume you taught her that."

"Actually, her aunt did that." Jack replied. "But I won't deny being happy with the results."

Singleton smiled. "Aunt? That must be the mysterious woman who displayed amazing skills at the restaurant?"

Jack didn't answer and Singleton moved back to the center of the room.

"I heard from a couple of people that John and one of his…female friends tried to confront Cassie and your group at a restaurant and a, I quote, beautiful woman who can move like lightning and kick ass, end quote, made it known that she was not to be trifled with. According to some of John's friends they all thought this lady was both very attractive and extremely frightening, especially after she threatened to feed John his own testicles if he so much as talked crossly to Miss Frasier."

Jack's face must have registered an expression that Singleton noticed because he smiled. "I take it you may not have known all of that."

"She is a pretty tough lady who has been through a lot." Jack allowed.

Singleton nodded. "The reason I came here is to apologize, for sure, but after arriving back home, and explaining to my wife what our son had done, she let me know that apologizing would not be good enough."

Jack indicated Singleton should continue.

"You will be happy to know that my son will be leaving school to undergo counseling. You may find this hard to believe, but I do not condone his behavior nor accept it. And my wife will be traveling to the university next week to set up a counseling center for women there. We hope to establish a place where women who have gone through something like Miss Frasier can obtain counseling and help, and if need be, a place to work on their classes in a safe location where there will be no chance of running into the person that assaulted them."

Jack nodded. "It sounds like a good idea." He allowed.

Singleton nodded. "My wife would like to permission to talk to Miss Frasier and see if she would like to help set it up."

Seeing Jack's face he quickly added, "You can of course be there. My wife would have come today, but you have a reputation of…not always liking politicians and to be blunt, she wanted to see what shape I came home in before she came here to talk to you."

Jack almost smiled. "Tell you what. I will call Cassie tonight and see how she feels about it. If you don't mind, you can leave your wife's phone number and if Cassie decides, she will call her."

Singleton grinned. "Fair enough."

A few months later, Jack pulled into his townhome. He killed the engine to his car and sighed as he looked out at the snow covered landscape. Two days until Christmas. While admittedly, Jack had long ago accepted that holidays were not something that would ever be as much as part of his life as most people, for some reason, he felt the emptiness more this year than he had since Charlie died. He suspected it was due to the fact that he and Sam were now officially a couple but separated by a whole galaxy, and that Cassie still called him two or three times a week to talk.

She was doing very well and had no recent issues, but Jack had gotten the impression she still wanted to assure herself that she could reach out to him anytime. He didn't mind. He enjoyed their talks and it made him feel like he was important in her life, and he always had tons of information to pass to Sam and of course, Sam always sent a video back for Cassie.

He had asked Cassie if she wanted to come for the holidays, but she had said she had already made plans and hoped he understood. He was disappointed, but he understood she needed to find her own path.

He climbed out of the car. He had fought off TSgt Miller and Lieutenant Thompson a week ago, insisting they go home early during the holiday season and not wait on him to get through with work to drive him home. He locked the car and went to his door.

Something was different. He set his bag down and slowly unlocked the door and quietly pushed it opened. The lights were on. He barely had time to react as a red-headed blur impacted him.

"Surprise!" Cassie said as she hugged him tightly. "Merry Christmas!"


	20. Chapter 19 - The Party

"Hey there. Merry Christmas to you too. I thought you had plans." Jack stated. His face took on a concerned look. "Everything okay?"

Cassie giggled as she stepped back. "Yes, of course. I just wanted to surprise you for Christmas. I'm sorry I had to tell you I had plans, but it would have spoiled the surprise."

Jack smiled. "I think I could take a surprise like this anytime." He frowned.

Cassie noticed the frown. "What's wrong?"

"Since I didn't know you would be here, I let Henry trap me into going to a party tomorrow at the White House." Jack said.

Cassie smiled. "What's wrong with that? It's one night. I will be here until after New Year's."

"Nothing is wrong. I just wouldn't have agreed to go if I had known you were here."

"Nonsense Jack. You need to go." Cassie replied as she led him towards the dining room table. He saw she had food laid out for them.

"Looks good. Let me go change."

Jack came back down a few minutes later and sat down. He quizzed Cassie on her school and her finals and how things were going. She replied in her rapid fire talk when she was excited.

Things were good. She aced all her classes, and she enjoyed her time mentoring the new students at the university and she volunteered weekends at the new shelter for women. She was at first shocked that there were a surprising number of young women who came in to seek comfort and help but it was obvious she relished her role in helping them.

Jack sat back and listened, pondering at times if Cassie had discovered a new way to breathe as he was not convinced she actually stopped to take a breath. When she was done he smiled.

"Sounds like you have been busy. And doing well. I am proud of you." Jack said.

Cassie smiled. "I would never have made it without your help."

"Not true. I may have facilitated you being able to deal with it, but your seeking help, your progress, and your ability to recover and move on is all you. Never doubt that." Jack said.

"Thanks Jack. I mean that."

Later they sat in the living room and a thought hit Jack. "Cassie, how would like to see the inside of the White House?"

She has been about to take a drink of her wine and paused with the glass midway. "Uh…I don't think…"

Jack looked at her. "Not interested?"

"Well, it's not that, but I didn't bring anything close to clothes for that kind of event, and don't I have to be screened or checked out or something?"

Jack laughed. "I am pretty sure I can get you in. Besides, Henry would like to meet you."

Cassie looked at him wide eyed. "Why does the President want to meet me? How does he…?"

"Calm down Cassie. He just knows how important you are to Sam and me." Jack said.

Cassie looked dubious a moment, then nodded. "Are you sure though?"

Jack nodded. "Tomorrow we will go find you a dress."

They talked a while longer until Jack noticed Cassie was having a hard time keeping her eyes open. "Go to bed Cass, we will go shopping after you get up, no need to set an alarm."

Cassie smiled as she got up and pecked his cheek. "Good night. Love you."

"Love you too"

Late that night, Jack padded down the hall to peek in on Cassie and found her sleeping soundly. She had apparently pushed the cover down and was now curled tightly in a ball. He walked over and pulled the cover back over her. She almost immediately began to uncurl under the warm blanket. He smiled and walked back to his room.

The next morning Jack woke. He showered and dressed and then went down the hall to see Cassie was still sleeping. He quietly went downstairs and began to pull out things to make breakfast while starting the coffee.

Cassie came down still in her nightgown which was actually a hockey jersey he had ordered for her that had come in the wrong size and was too big for her. He was just finishing her pancakes. Jack smiled at her obviously just woke up appearance.

He handed her a cup of coffee and ruffled her already mussed hair. "Good morning Sunshine!"

He received a grunt in return.

After her first cup of coffee she felt much more human and talkative. They ate their breakfast and Jack began to clean up. Cassie looked out the back porch.

Jack noticed. "I haven't had time to clear the snow."

Cassie smiled. "That's okay. I can smoke on the porch."

Seeing Jack's stricken look she laughed. "I'm teasing Jack. I haven't had a cigarette in months. I actually wanted to work out, but I am not going to do it in three feet of snow."

Jack looked at her with a sour look a moment then glanced into the living room. "How about I move the coffee table and chair, would that give you enough room?"

Cassie followed his gaze then looked back at him. "You don't have to do that."

Jack was already moving. Cassie rushed to help move the table and chair and then went to change into workout clothes.

Cassie modified the workout Teyla taught her to fit in the smaller room and worked out for an hour. Jack watched off and on and was impressed with her dedication. He could also tell that she had been keeping a routine as she had toned considerably. He smiled to himself. She was definitely on the road to improvement.

Cassie went upstairs, showered and changed into clothes to go dress shopping. They went to several dress shops before she found one she liked. She walked out in blue dress and Jack was forced to admit she was stunning. When she didn't fidget.

"Cassie, you are beautiful, but stop fidgeting."

She smirked. "I feel funny in this thing."

The sales lady helping smiled. "You look beautiful." She looked at Jack. "When does your daughter need this?"

Jack was surprised. It had not occurred to him that they may not be able to take it now. "Uh, the party at the White House is tonight."

If the sales lady thought he was being sarcastic she didn't show it. "Okay, well, it won't take us long. We will get right on it. While we start, why don't you pick out some shoes?"

It took only an hour and they left with the dress, shoes, and a something Cassie called a clutch purse that as far as Jack could tell was useless for carrying anything other than a business card. On the way home, Jack picked up his Mess Dress uniform from the cleaners.

Later that night Jack waited down the stairs from Cassie. When she came downstairs Jack was once again reminded how beautiful the little girl from Hanka had become. "I'm going to have to assign a bodyguard to keep the men off you tonight."

She smiled and blushed. "Thank you."

The doorbell rang and they looked at each other in surprise. Jack went and opened the door to find a man in a suit standing there. He handed Jack his ID. "General O'Neill, compliments of President Hayes. I am here to take you and Miss Frasier to the White House."

Jack looked at the ID card and saw the man was Secret Service. He looked out to the street and saw a limousine in the street. He turned to Cassie. "I guess our ride is here."

Cassie looked around the inside of the limo when they got inside. "Holy Hannah, is this you people normally get around here?"

Jack smiled. "No, not normally. I am pretty sure Henry sent this to make sure I actually attended."

They arrived and the White House and a Marine opened the door and held out his hand to help Cassie out. Once out, Jack joined her and held out his elbow and she looped her arm around his and let him escort her inside. Jack could feel her tensing.

"Easy Cassie, it's just another crowd." Jack said.

She giggled. "Jack, I don't normally hang around in crowds that consist of millionaires, congressman, and presidents."

"Eh, most of them are not worth…"

"Jack!" Cassie hissed, cutting him off while sounding suspiciously like Sam.

It was their turn to enter. Cassie was startled when the man announced "Major General Jack O'Neill and his daughter, Miss Cassandra Frasier."

Cassie felt her apprehension climb as Jack escorted her down the marked aisle. They made it to the end and an older man and his wife stood.

"Jack I am glad you could make it." The older man stated.

"Oh, it seems someone sent a car to make sure I didn't get lost on the way." Jack replied.

Hayes smiled and turned to Cassie. "This lovely lady must be the remarkable Miss Frasier. Henry Hayes." He offered his hand.

Cassie blushed. "Thank you Mr. President. Please call me Cassie."

"And I am Henry, well, at least when it's just us. This is my wife, Louise." Hayes said indicated his wife.

Cassie shook her hand. "Nice to meet you ma'am."

The First Lady shook her hand and leaned close. "We both have heard a lot about you. You must be quite a special lady."

Cassie blushed even deeper. "Thank you so much."

They finished and moved down the line to their table. Cassie noticed Jack looking at the people slowly moving around and walking out onto the dance floor.

"You okay Jack?" She asked. She already suspected what he was thinking.

"Yeah, just kind of wish Sam could have come in." Jack admitted.

Cassie smiled then quickly adopted a straight face before he noticed. "I do too."

Jack looked at her and broke into a grin. "Well, how about I ask the prettiest woman here if she would like to dance with an old man?"

Cassie giggled. "Jack, I don't think anyone thinks you are an old." She held out her hand.

Jack led her out onto the floor and they danced to the music. Cassie looked around. "Thanks for bringing me here Jack. It's kind of neat."

Jack smirked. "Ah, youth. Christmas party at the White House and it's…'neat'."

Cassie giggled as Jack put on a fake disappointed look. Cassie glanced over and saw what she had been waiting for coming behind Jack. She slowly guided Jack so his back remained facing the same direction.

Jack turned as President Hayes tapped him on the shoulder. "Jack, how about I dance with Cassandra and you take this gorgeous lady."

Jack turned to see Hayes standing there with a smiling Sam in a beautiful red gown that accented her curves. He couldn't hide the surprise on his face, or the smile that came across it.


	21. Chapter 20 - Family

"This is a surprise." Jack said

Sam smiled. "It seems someone thought it would make a great present for us to spend Christmas together as a family."

Jack looked at Cassie in surprise. She smiled brightly. "Merry Christmas."

Hayes led Cassie away for a dance looking back over his shoulder and said, "Miss Frasier can be quite persuasive Jack. I can see your influence in her."

Cassie and the President watched the two. She looked back at him. "Thank you so much, sir, for doing this."

Hayes smiled. "I am glad it worked out. Those two deserve some good fortune."

Jack smirked as he and Sam danced. "So your daughter manipulated the President of the United States into having you come all the way back to Earth for Christmas?" Jack teased.

Sam chuckled and looked up at him. "I think YOUR daughter managed to pull off a pretty good trick, although I can honestly say I am not sure exactly how she did it."

Jack frowned a moment. "I'm not either." He then smiled. "Doesn't matter. Best Christmas present ever."

"Better than cake?" Sam teased

"Yep, even better than cake." Jack responded as he threw caution to the wind and kissed her.

The end of May saw the temperatures rising to a comfortable level and the foliage in full bloom. Cassie yelled through the door.

"Come on Sam, we are going to be late!"

Sam chuckled. _Late for what_? She admittedly had been very upset at losing her command at Atlantis but was placated with the knowledge she would be taken command of the Hammond in a few weeks. She was certain Jack had played a part in that, considering it was no secret how he had felt about the way the IOA had treated Sam, and they were ready to do almost anything to appease him and get him out of their faces.

She grabbed her helmet and gloves off the counter, and put on her sunglasses and walked outside. She stopped and pulled out her camera.

Jack was finishing up inspecting Cassie's helmet, no doubt ensuring for the hundredth time she had fastened it correctly. Sam watched as he handed her a pair of gloves to put on and reached for his. They both noticed Sam standing there with a camera.

"Smile you two." Sam said and waited as they stood behind Cassie's bike, arms around each other and smiled. Sam decided this might actually become her new favorite picture.

Cassie had finished at the top of her class and would soon be commissioning in the Air Force. Jack had asked her what she wanted for a graduation present. She immediately said she wanted to take a cross country motorcycle trip when Sam was available. So when Sam had come back, she helped Cassie pick out a bike she felt was suitable for her and had taken a Motorcycle Safety Foundation class at Jack's insistence.

Although she had ridden before, Sam and Jack observed her practicing and rode with her before agreeing she was ready.

Now before she commissioned, and before Sam left out on the Hammond, they were going to ride across the country. Not that they had any real plan, just mainly ride and see what was interesting.

Jack watched as Sam slipped on her glove over her engagement ring. He walked over and kissed her deeply.

"What was that all about?" Sam asked.

"Do I need a reason?" he asked.

"No." She admitted. "But I feel like there was a reason behind that one."

Jack turned and watched as Cassie finished checking her bike and climbed on. "I'm just happy that our family is getting to spend time together."

Sam looked over at Cassie on the bike. She smiled. "Me too. And I must admit you did an amazing job with her when she really needed it."

Cassie noticed they were both watching her. "What?" She asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." Jack replied as he walked to his bike. "Let's go."

The neighborhood awoke to the sound of three motorcycles roaring to life and heading off down the road. One couple recently moved in up the street watched them go by. The man looked at his wife.

"Nice to see the family getting out enjoying the weather together." The man stated.

His wife nodded as she watched the three disappeared around the corner.

AN: I hope you liked it. One more planned where the tables are slightly turned.


End file.
